Undercover
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: Abe asks Rose and Dimitri to go undercover for him to investigate a human illegal fighting ring using Moroi blood as drugs. Rose is going as a college student and Dimitri will join the Russian mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a short story. Only seven chapters. Came up with the idea one day after I learned Abe was Rose's father and took it from there.**

 **Now I am starting a new job next week, so I am not sure when I will be able to write more. This story is already written, so you should see regular updates of this, but I have two ideas for full lengths stories. And here I thought I was all out ;). But I have no idea when and if I will be able to post. But in the meanwhile, enjoy this little bit of my perverted mind.**

* * *

Chapter 1

RPOV

Lissa and I were on a break from college. She was so busy with her queenly duties she couldn't do both that and college. So we were taking the semester off. On the one hand I was thrilled. I would be able to spend more time with Dimitri instead of having to wait until the weekend to see him. But Lissa and I did have a lot more freedom at college than we did at court. Even though her guard detail outside of the wards was ten times worse, here we both felt more trapped. But it did feel good to be home.

We were sitting at the dinner table in the joint living room. Lissa and I had just come from a meeting which had run long as usual and practically threw ourselves in the chairs and onto our food. The boys usually cooked. They both seem to enjoy it and they had the most free time to do it. Christian was busy with the defensive program, but it wasn't a full-time job. I kind of had to giggle. Dimitri and Christian were the housewife's and we brought home the bacon, sort to speak. Well, Dimitri got paid to hang out with Christian and Christian received a fee for consulting on the defensive program, but I am not really sure if that counted seeing as the money came from his wife.

But I must say this way of dividing the tasks worked for me because they could cook. Lissa and I on the other hand, not so much.

I was gleefully stuffing my face with delicious pasta when my Dad walked in.

I saw a few guardians try and run after him. Obviously he hadn't waited for approval to go into the Queen's private chambers, but the guardians were quickly dismissed when Lissa signaled it was alright.

Abe didn't really follow etiquette. Well, he expected people to follow etiquette when they were around him, but he didn't return the favor, even with Lissa. She was alright with it. She said it was refreshing after everybody bowing to her all the time. Although I saw that she was now a little peeved because he didn't even acknowledge her.

He said down leisurely in a chair and plucked a piece of bread.

"I have a job for the both of you." Abe said to Dimitri and I, not paying Lissa or Christian any attention. They might as well not have been there.

"They have a job, guarding _us_." Lissa said a little annoyed.

"Well, I need them on a mission for me and thought now that you two are home from college for a semester I could borrow them."

What were we? Objects to be traded? I saw Lissa become more red by the second. She obviously was over the whole 'I think it is cute Abe doesn't treat me like a Queen.' So before she blew a gasket I tried to steer the conversation back to its original intent.

"So what kind of mission."

"There have been reports in a local college about using performance enhancing drugs in underground fight pits." Abe started to explain.

"As sad as that is, why is it our problem?"

"Because the performance enhancing drugs contain Moroi blood."

I didn't know how my Dad knew, but this wasn't the first time this happened. Sydney had uncovered a similar operation in the high school she was send to with Jill. But there they used it to get ahead in sports. For it to be used in a fighting situation was different.

We had long suspected my Dad being involved in shady businesses, one we had guessed was his involvement in trafficking Moroi blood and saliva. So I am guessing his need to take care of this situation was more about eliminating the competition than it was saving people from using drugs.

"You want us to take out the competition huh?"

He looked shrewdly at me but there was a smirk on his face.

"Now why on earth would you say that? An alchemist contact of mine informed me because people were beginning to wonder about why the fighters were getting so strong and fast. I am merely concerned about exposure. But if you can figure out the supplier, that would be swell."

I saw Dimitri's eyes darken. He didn't like that we would have to do some footwork for Abe. He was always very adamant about not wanting me to be anywhere near his business, but I also know he was seeing the problem. Exposure to humans, beside Strigoi was a great treat. Our anonymity protected us and this wasn't helping. Dimitri crossed his arms and stared down Abe.

"What do you expect from us?" He asked.

"Ah excellent, you two are on board."

"I didn't say that. I just want to know what we would be getting ourselves into IF we decide to do this."

Abe shrugged. He could be very persuasive. In his mind it was a done deal.

"Rose would go undercover as a college student and infiltrate the fighting team that is allegedly using Moroi blood. Dimitri, you would go undercover in the Russian mafia. They are involved in at least the financial side of the underground fighting rings, but I suspect they supply their fighters as well as to ensure maximum return and control over their investment. The college students are beating all the other fighters. It has already resulted in a liquidation of one of the college student who just kept winning to many fights."

Dimitri as a Russian mobster. It was both disturbing and incredibly hot. Until it hit me. We would have to go undercover separately. So the only good thing about being on a break for a semester was just taken away from me.

I looked over to Lissa and then back to Dimitri, silently asking for their opinion.

"I don't like it, but I have to agree with Abe, we have to deal with this. If the Russian mafia figures out about Moroi blood and more importantly the Moroi world this could be very bad."

Lissa said and I saw Dimitri nodding in agreement.

"Fine. We'll take down the illegal fighting and see if we can find the supplier. When do we start?" I asked after having had a silent conversation with Dimitri in the form of a slight nod.

"Immediately, I have already arranged your transfer papers to the college and have created a back story for Dimitri in the Russian mafia. All that is left to prepare Dimitri physically." My father said while rubbing his hands together. The gesture was disturbing to say the least.

"What? You aren't going to hurt him, are you Daddy?"

He smiled at the use of Daddy, but he knew it wasn't used affectionately here. Surprisingly it was Dimitri that answered.

"It is alright Roza, he just means I will have to get some tattoos. Some general prison tattoos and a Bratva tattoo showing I have been initialized in Russia. I assume my back story is that I am already a part of another cell in their brotherhood."

Abe nodded.

I was just staring at Dimitri. He knew way too much about the Russian mafia for my liking.

"But you aren't really going to tattoo him are you. I mean that is kind of permanent."

"Oh don't worry little girl. I wouldn't dare of marring your precious boyfriend. The tattoos will be temporary, but almost impossible to separate from regular tattoos."

I sighed a bit in relief. Not that I didn't think Dimitri wouldn't look good with a couple of tattoos but I think the kind of tattoos he would need to get weren't what we considered esthetically pleasing.

"How long will they be gone?"

Lissa asked a little apprehensively.

Abe put his finger to his chin and seemed to be thinking on that hard, but I suspect it was more for show than the fact he actually had to think about it.

"As long as it takes, but I assume my amazing daughter and her boyfriend will be able to do this quickly. Maybe a few weeks?"

I groaned. A few weeks without Dimitri. That was the one perk about being back at court. But now I would get to see him even less than I would have if we had been at Lehigh.

"What is it, my dear daughter?"

Abe asked me looking a little amused.

"My own father is cock-blocking me. Can a girl be cock-blocked? Or is it pussy-blocked, doesn't really have the same ring to it. Anyway. I was just looking forward to some R and R with Dimitri now that we were actually in the same place at the same time."

I heard Dimitri chuckle. But Abe looked a little scandalized. I think in his mind I was still a little girl seeing as he had missed me growing up. But reality was quite different.

"I am sure you can sacrifice some downtime with Dimitri in order to keep our world safe."

He said.

"And your interests protected." I threw back.

He smiled at my addition.

"You should want them protected too, one day you will inherit the money that comes from my 'interests'."

I rolled my eyes. He turned back to Dimitri and went over the specifics with Dimitri and discussed having him meeting Abe at the guardian tattoo station in the afternoon. I had zoned out and was looking stuff up on my phone.

"Clam jam, pussy pass or muffin muzzle."

Everybody looked at me like I went crazy.

"What? That is the female version of cock-blocking."

DPOV

I wasn't looking forward to this. I know it was temporary. But my grandmother would have a fit when she learned I had even temporarily used my body as canvas. She was dead set against tattoos and always told me the only marks allowed to be on my body were bruises and guardian marks. I had always obeyed her. But now as I was preparing myself to not only get tattoos but Russian mafia and prison tattoos I could practically feel her swat at me with a dishrag.

I sat down and let the tattoo artist here at court perform his magic on me with semi-permanent paint. I don't think he was particularly pleased about inking me. I felt the same way. Most of his work consisted of marking guardians with promise marks and Molnija. But I had also seen some beautiful artwork come from his hands and these tattoos were neither. They were supposed to done by prisoners themselves so they weren't very good, although they were very intricate and big. Did I mention big?

I had one across my entire chest. A church with three towers indicating I had done three years in jail for thievery and a dollar sign indicating fraud. I also had the Bratva stars on my clavicles, showing me as part of the brotherhood.

After the tattoo artist was done I got up and was about to put my shirt back on when Rose walked in with a stack of papers and a frown on her face.

"I am not sure how I feel about those tattoos. On the one hand I think you actually look hot with a bit of ink, but those are hideous."

"They are supposed to be done in prison by prisoners, they depict your criminal history, they aren't meant to be pretty."

I saw the tattoo artist cringe. He admitted to me he actually had to put aside his pride to make a tattoo that looked that bad.

"Still."

"So what do you have in your hand?"

"Our backstories. My father doesn't do anything half-assed. I have transcripts here from pre-school. I never went to pre-school, but apparently I was good at coloring."

I chuckled. I took the file that was about me from her hands and read through it. Poor family turned to crime early on, but only did one tour of prison.

"So what were you in for, Comrade?"

"I was sentenced for bank fraud but also have an assault charge to my name but was never convicted of that one. It is actually a brilliant combination. The one tells the Bratva I am intelligent while the other says I am not to be messed with and can fight."

"It disturbs me sometimes how much my father knows about these things and knows exactly how to get you in."

"Yeah well. I am sure he just paid somebody off to get that information."

Also I wouldn't tell her that some of these ideas in the backstory actually came from me and I know more than I should about Russian mafia and Russian prisons. I never did any time or actually did anything illegal myself, but I have been around other who have and although the alchemist took care of most of it because they really couldn't afford Moroi or Dhampirs going to a human jail. There were a few of my high school friends that joined the Bratva pretending to be humans for the money. As highly trained warriors who are stronger than humans they were in high demand and became quite rich. I didn't approve of their behavior but I understood it. Most Dhampirs in our community came from poor families and being a guardian didn't really pay all that well. But still being a guardian was more than just a job for me. It was a calling.

"He has a car waiting to take us to the college this evening."

She stood before me biting her lip and looking down at her own folder.

I closed the distance between us and lifted her chin up as I gently kissed her.

"Why don't we have an early dinner at that Italian place you like, just the two of us and then we can go home for a bit longer before Abe sends us on our way. You could wear a dress or something and I'll put on a jacket and we can make a real date of it."

She nodded and I could see a look of relief and sadness in her eyes, all at the same time. Yeah, Abe really was cock-blocking us. Well it wasn't just sex with Rose, it was the fact I hadn't been around her much at all. Between them going to Lehigh and Christian and me traveling for his defensive classes we hardly saw each other. It had gotten a little better the last year. Our first year together was abysmal. But still, I wanted more time with her. And like her I had been looking forward to a little downtime now that she and Lissa were spending a semester at court. I had to remind myself we already had more time together than most guardian couples did. But still, time away from Rose would be hard.

When she came walking down the stairs an hour later wearing a dress and her hair down I was silently cursing Abe again.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a dress with a high neckline and dropped waist and it flared out at the bottom. The middle was slightly higher than the rest of the skirt and it stopped a few inches above her knees. The top part was glued to her like a second skin, accentuating her ample breasts and flat stomach and curvy hips. But the lose bottom and the fact it had a high neckline made it look classy and not too sexy. It also showed off her long legs to perfection. She finished it off with a pair of high heels. I always appreciated those, not just because they made her legs and ass look amazing, but also because she would compensate for a small portion of difference in height between us.

I didn't think I looked bad myself. And by the appreciative look in Rose's eyes she shared my opinion. I had opted for something semi-formal. A nice blazer but some dark wash jeans. The V-neck shirt underneath would also work if I would take off my jacket in the restaurant.

For the first time in a long time I felt like a real couple in the real world.

I held out my arm for her and she took it and together we walked the short distance to the Italian restaurant. I had to call ahead. Usually they didn't open this early but I called in a favor. We ate here often and they were more than happy to open up early for one of their best customers when I explained the situation. They laughed as I told then I was asking for Rose. They told me Rose was always welcome any time seeing as she single handedly brought in a large portion of their revenue.

Rose looked at me a little confused when we got to an empty restaurant.

"They usually don't open this early on a Monday. But they opened for us, so we are all alone."

"Really?"

"When I told them who would be coming they were more than happy. Apparently, your take-out orders and frequent visits, keep the place going.

She laughed.

"They do have good pizza and lasagna, Oh and their garlic bread. I might ask them to pack something for the road."

I held her seat for her as she set down. They had set a table in the middle with candles and flowers. The table held a water bottle and some fancy glasses. I poured her a glass and then myself. We didn't need a menu, I had been here more times than I could count and Rose comes here at least once a week. The waiter just asked if we wanted the usual and we told him it was fine. Except Rose ordered another portion of garlic bread for the road.

We ate and talked about nothing special. Just random things we had done that day or what we had seen. But towards the end of the meal Rose became quiet again.

"Come on, Roza, we need to get going and change, Abe will be picking us up in a little over an hour."

She nodded and got her care package full of garlic bread as I settled the bill.

We were silent the entire way back to our suite. She started to change from her girly and fancy dinner outfit into her game outfit. Something light that she could fight in. She took her make-up off and replaced the delicate and beautifully sultry make-up with something light and inconspicuous. I replaced my blazer and V-neck shirt by a plain sweater. I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes left. She was half way through changing when I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Thirty minutes."

I whispered in her ear.

"Do you think we could manage that?"

She smiled as she leaned against me.

"No."

She turned around and started to suck on my lip.

"But my father can wait."

Well, _I_ didn't wait. I unbuckled my pants and hers and quickly pulled them down. I didn't even bother to take them off as I urgently nudged her against the bed. She was half laying on the bed, her back towards me and her arms resting on the matrass. I grabbed my cock from my boxers and stroked a few times, getting it to full attention. I placed the head at her warm and wet entrance and moved it up and down a few times, coated the tip in her juices. I could hear her moan in front of me and she showed me how eager she was by rocking her hips backward, taking in my tip a bit further. I grunted as I entered her. I set a brisk pace. Conscious of our limited time. And although I agreed with Rose that this was more important than being on time for Abe, I didn't particularly want to explain to Abe why we were late.

We switched positions. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Rose was on top of me facing away from me. Her hands were on either side of my legs, resting on the matrass to use as support. She was bobbing up and down as she slid her back against my chest. Her soft mewling and the bristle of her soft long hairs against me eliciting my own groans. She tilted her head a little so she was breathing heavily against my neck. I pulled her hair away from it confined place between us and pulled her back a little so I could kiss her. I had one hand around her waist trying to help her move in this slightly awkward position. The other hand was leaving her hair in favor of holding her breast and needing it and tweaking her nipple. I moved my hand lower trying to find her warm and inviting nub, but she had her legs somewhat closed because her pants were still around her legs as were mine. Upon my instruction she opened them as far as she could and I could stimulate her down there. I could feel my own shaft going in and out of her with my hand as I was touching her while she was riding me. Her hands were now on my legs helping her maintain this rhythm.

It was a good thing we were highly trained because this position was hard work. Well mostly for Rose. I could feel the muscles in her legs strain to keep the pace going. She increased the tempo even more as I could hear and feel her breathing increase. Her moans getting louder. I increased the pace of my fingers on her clit to match. She threw out a few profanities as I felt her body still and her walls clamp down on me.

I told myself it was the sensation of her warm wet pussy making waving motions on my cock that made me cum and not the fact Rose had sworn in Russian as she came.

I held her as she slumped against me, both sweaty and breathing heavily. I relished in her warm body against mine for a moment longer. Because when I let her go I would no longer be Dimitri Belikov, her lover, trusted Guardian and respectable man in general, but I would be Dimitri Belikov, lieutenant in the Bratva core and into the most devious and illegal deals one could think off. But with five minutes left on the clock we needed to clean up and get dressed, so reluctantly I kissed her neck and hair one more time before I let her go and she left to clean up in the bathroom. I took a towel from the bathroom and cleaned our juices off of me as I holstered myself up again.

I had just buttoned up my pants again when there was a knock on the door. Rose came out of the bathroom and looked at me one more time, before opening the door.

"Showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RPOV

I got settled in my dorm room. I was glad Abe had arranged a single room for me. Keeping up the pretense all the time was hard. Besides, although I looked human enough, I wasn't really human and it would be easier if I didn't expose our whole race while trying to hide us from the world.

I had gotten an encrypted laptop from Abe which contained surveillance photos of the people I needed to infiltrate. There was background information on them, like their names and where they were staying. It also listed their combat skills, but I wasn't worried there. I have been training since I was four years old to be a deadly weapon and if the number of Molnija on my neck are any indication, my teachers succeeded.

The plan was to casually draw their attention so they would want to invite me into their fight club. Individual fighters took part of the winnings, but the team they belonged to got a larger cut. It would be in their best interest to get the best fighters, and I was the best. Once on their team, I would investigate if they were using the enhancing drugs. The best fighters in the team got the most money, so Abe said that if I would join, other fighters would most likely have to use the drugs to keep up with me and take home the winnings.

According to the information in Abe's folders, most of their fight club and more importantly their leader would be at a party tonight. I would meet them there and work my way into their midst. I was actually looking forward to this. There was nothing like a good college party but because security for Lissa would be a bitch, we never went. So I was looking forward to finally attending one.

I got dressed in a sexy but not trashy outfit. I needed their attention on me and I knew my looks would provide that. Men always looked at me as I entered the room and the women would look a minute later being jealous of all the attention I got. If I did my part right, they would keep an eye on me from the moment I walked in.

I pimped up my make-up. It was in stark contrast to the make-up I wore earlier this evening when I was on my date with Dimitri. I had wanted to look beautiful for him and I had wanted to show him my feminine side. Now I put on more provocative make-up. I emphasized my eyes and made sure they screamed, 'come get me'. Perfect for a party. I did feel a little bad. I could almost hear Dimitri growl possessively as I looked in the mirror. I needed to convince them of my combat skills but first I would have to lure them into my net.

I walked the small distance to the party and even though I didn't know the way yet, I could see and hear it a mile away. I made sure I opened the door loudly and sure enough everyone looked up. The sound of the door may have drawn their eyes but it was my looks that kept them there. I scanned the room seeing if I could recognize any of my targets. I saw one of the fighters in the corner talking to some girl. She seemed a little pissed his eyes were on me now. I paid him little mind as I kept scanning. My eyes fell on an almost six-foot tall guy with bold hair, glasses, and a kung-fu panda shirt. I almost rolled my eyes. Really? The mastermind of this particular bunch of idiots was a geek? But maybe he was just in disguise. It worked for Superman so why not for him.

I gave him a little smile but otherwise ignored my targets as I went in search of food, fun, and drink. They would keep their eyes on me regardless.

As I walked through the house I could see two more of the fighters in attendance. Two girls. The blond hair girl was my target for tonight. She was their second best. Now if I would outright defeat their best, it may look suspicious. Also, men tend to hold a grudge when being bested. Their egos are so easily bruised when they are bested by a girl. So second best it was.

I poured myself a drink. I was careful to make it look like I was indulging heavily in alcohol, while in reality staying sober. Me looking intoxicated was part of the plan.

It didn't take long before the first males came around and offered me drinks and food and some other more dubious activities. I took the food and drink, but declined the last, but was trying to be civil about it. I didn't want to make enemies on my first night here.

It was about an hour in, before the leader of the team came and talked to me. I made sure to already sound slurred as we conversed about nothing in particular. The standard things: what is your name, where are you from, why haven't I seen you before.

And I would reply with the rehearsed answers trying to convey an intoxicated state: Rose Hathaway, I was born in Montana and I just transferred this semester. I was glad Abe tried to keep some original details of my life so it wasn't very hard to remember.

The talk was pleasant enough. He didn't push as some of the other men here did and he seemed generally interested. We talked for a few minutes, before he left to find his friends, but promised to see me later tonight. Oh, he would see me later.

After another hour, I was starting to get bored. Men were disgusting, and drunk men were vile. I was already missing Dimitri so much. So I thought it was time to put my plan into action. I had put up the front of a drunk girl long enough.

I waddled over to my target and made sure I had a colored drink in my hands.

I bumped into her and spilled the entire content of my drink over her shirt. A light shirt, practically white. Who wears white to a frat party? Really she brought it on herself.

"Hey watch it, you dumb cow. You ruined my shirt." She practically screeched at me

"Sowwy. I don't really know why I didn't see you there. You are HUGE!"

Nothing gets a girl more riled up then calling her fat. I swayed a little on my feet while I was grinning at her.

"But I would be more than happy to replace that shirt. I am sure the thrift store has one just like it, probably including the sweat stains."

She became redder and redder and I knew she was about to blow. Good. I hated to be mean, but it was necessary. Who am I kidding? Having a legitimate reason to be mean? I was loving it.

"Why you… How dare you. This is Gucci."

Really, she was wearing designer clothes to a party? White designer clothes?

"Well, that was money well wasted."

That was it. I checked her background, she was dirt-poor and fought to earn her money. Why she would spend it on designer clothes I didn't know, and why on earth she would wear it here I had no idea, but that was the last straw and she launched at me. Just what I had wanted.

She punched and I evaded. For good measure I stumbled a bit, making sure they still believed I was drunk. She punched again and I could tell she was getting serious and pissed. Her technique wasn't half bad. But she really couldn't keep up with me with her human speed. I could see her moves a mile away and easily evaded them. But I needed to make sure there was no doubt about my combat skills. After a few more tries on her side, I struck out hitting her full force on her shoulders and then the side of her head. It wouldn't leave much damage, but it was an instant knock-out.

She fell to the ground hard. I stumbled a bit after her and started to giggle and then burped.

"oops, sowwy." Both referring to knocking her out and the burping.

I saw the leader look over to me, equal parts angry and intrigued. I had taken out his second best fighting in a matter of moments and did it while drunk. He should be intrigued.

Before this could escalate I left the party. Let them stew on that. I would find them again tomorrow while 'sober' and see where we are at.

The next morning I made my way to the gym. The background information had stated they had a slot reserved on the mats in the communal gym for this time, but that there were also some individual spots left for using a punching bag and such.

I walked into the gym and ignored pretty much anyone. I saw the girl from last night look at me dangerously but I didn't acknowledge her existence at all. This seemed to piss her off. I put down my gym bag, put on my binds and started to assault the bag. I made sure to really lay into it. I needed the leader to know last night wasn't a fluke.

It didn't take long before the girl made her way towards me.

"You have some nerve showing your face on our turf."

I just looked at her confused.

"Do I know you? I am just here to train."

And I continued the assault on my imaginary opponent. But she wasn't done with me. She had her hands on her hips looking particularly pissed.

"You ruined my shirt last night and then attacked me!"

Well if that is what she remembers from the events of last night, so be it. I did see the boys of the group, who had all been a witness last night, roll their eyes.

"I did? I really don't remember much from last night. I am so sorry. I can get a little crazy when I have too much to drink. I can pay for the shirt."

And here was the whole reason I needed to pretend I was pissed last night. I needed to defeat one of them without there being too much bad blood between us. Now, I knew I had permanently messed things up with this girl but I knew I had won an in with the others and they didn't hold me accountable.

Even the girl's anger seemed to go down a notch after my admission.

"I am Rose."

I said holding out my hand to her.

She reluctantly took it and shook it.

"Mary."

The leader then stepped forward and introduced everyone. I remembered his name was Josh, but seeing as he was under the impression I didn't remember anything from last he introduced himself again.

Josh pointed at the punching bag.

"You are trained in Martial arts?

"Yup. Since I could walk. My Mom is a private security guard and taught me from early on how to defend myself."

"What styles can you do? I saw you last night, but it was hard to discern anything except drunken monkey style."

I laughed. Actually, drunken monkey is can actual Kung-fu style, but not one we as guardians are taught. Although I imagine it would give us an advantage over Strigoi. They would take one look at us and be so shocked for a moment we could stake them.

Guardian fighting style is a mix of several martial art disciplines and also some original work mixed in. There were elements of Jiu-Jitsu, Kempo, but also some Krav-Maga worked into our fighting style. Mostly we took the most deadly moves that favored a weaker person handling a stronger opponent and made it our own.

"A little of this and a little of that. My Mom had me trained in several disciplines so I would be well rounded."

He nodded.

"Would you like to train with us today? I would love to see some more of your moves."

And just like that, I was in.

DPOV

Why do criminals always have a dingy bar as their meeting place? Why not a nice coffee place or something? The bar looked run down at best. It had Cyrillic writing on the front. In Russian, it said 'the Tsar'. Not very original. It was the kind of place you didn't come to unless you really had to, or if you wanted someplace appropriate to device illegal schemes. It almost bordered on cliché.

I walked into the bar where most of the members of the local Bratva were located. I didn't look around, I simply walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka. In Russian.

There were several eyes on me as I was silently nursing my drink. The place was open to the public so I could have been a Russian tourist wanting a slice of home. Although not very inviting to normal tourist, these sort of run-down places were all over Russia. So even if my presence here screamed I was on the wrong side of the law, it didn't necessarily point to me being Bratva.

I knew the bartender was part of the Bratva too. For one I could see the tip of the tell-tale star just peek out of his shirt. Secondly, he kept looking at me as he cleaned glasses.

"Is there a problem?"

I asked in Russian, not looking up from my drink.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"My name is Dimitri. And my business is that I want a quiet drink of real vodka. Is that going to be a problem?"

I made sure as to exude as much power and dominance in those words as I could. Nothing pissed Bratva members off more then somebody being stronger and more powerful than they were.

I could hear a few of them getting up from their chairs and moving towards me, all but one of them. The leader. Of course, he wouldn't want to make his hands dirty.

They engaged me and I was actually bored. I rarely fought humans and they were slow. My usual opponents were deadly monsters which were both stronger and faster than me. Humans, on the other hand, were child's play.

The first charged me and I simply evading him. He stumbled because he was unable to pull back the momentum from his punch and crashed into the bar. The punch from the second opponent I blocked and I quickly knocked the guy out. The next was a bit smarter and came at me together with the last. Both carrying knives. I preferred knives over guns. Even though I am stronger and faster than these humans, bullets could still hurt me and more importantly kill me. Although I was fairly certain I would be able to evade them because I would be able to see them draw and fire. I wasn't faster than the bullet, but I was faster than their reaction and that was all I needed. But now all I had to do was evade the knives, which was easy enough.

I blocked one of them and put him in an arm lock taking the knife from him. I used the knife I had taken from the first to block the second. The force of my thrust disarming him. I dropped to my knees and kicked the legs from under him and he plummeted to the floor. They would be fine and all they would take from this was a wounded pride, although you wouldn't think it as they moaned and groaned on the ground, trying to find the strength to move away from me.

After I was done I sat back down and downed my vodka not even looking at any of them.

The leader raised his fingers to the bartender and sat down next to me. The bartender provided him with a shot of Vodka. He swirled the glass.

"Dimitri Belikov. You do know that no Bratva member enters my town without me knowing about it right?"

Actually, I had counted on it. How Abe had managed it I didn't know, but he had gotten the word out that my persona had arrived in town.

"I would expect nothing less from you."

"So what brings you here?"

I shrugged.

"Got bored on the last job, thought it was time for a change. All that sitting around and cyphering money away just isn't doing it for me."

"No, you seem to have more violent talents that could be of use to us."

He said as he gestured around the room.

I sighed deeply as I downed my second glass of Vodka.

"I am not looking for a job right now."

"Ah but you would be serving the brotherhood. How can you turn that down?"

And there it was. If I was too eager, he would be suspicious, but if he all but threatened me to join, he had no reason to suspect my intention. And he made it clear by his tone. As he outranked me in the Bratva order he could basically order me to do anything and I would have to comply.

I looked very unhappy with this but reluctantly agreed.

And just like that, I was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

RPOV

Training with them had been more challenging than I thought. Not because their skill came anywhere close to mine, but because I was constantly having to hold back and perform on a human level while still impressing them. Keeping that balance was exhausting.

By the end of the training session, Josh came and sat next to me on the mat as I was taking a breather, well pretended to take a breather.

"So how are you liking our little group?"

"You're not half bad. It has been a while since I trained with people who have any skill."

He smiled.

"Would you want to make it a permanent thing? We have a vacancy since one of our members left. We mostly train, but we also compete."

The other member didn't leave, he was killed by the Bratva because they kept winning too much, presumably by using Moroi blood infused drugs. So they took out the competition that was costing them money.

"I am not sure. I really need to find a job and actually start paying for college. I don't want a huge loan. I don't know if I will have much time left to train with you guys and compete."

Dangling the bait. And by the large smile on his face, he was taking it too.

"No worries, we compete for money. We split the winnings between us all. We take a small portion to finance the rent of the gym and other supplies and costs, but the more you win the larger your cut, so with your skills, you should be able to win more than any part-time job would provide."

What he means is, that part of those costs is his cut, which is over half.

I pretended to think about it.

"I haven't heard about any competition paying that well in a while. Must be some state differences."

A small smirk started to grace his features.

"Actually the fighting isn't a hundred percent legal."

He used quotation marks when saying legal. I knew this of course, but not a hundred percent legal and the level of depravity they were engaged in were two very different things.

I raised my eyebrows. Trying to at least look a bit surprised without scaring him off.

"Is that going to be a problem? I mean it is really good money."

I shrugged.

"No, I am in."

"Great."

For good measure, he shook my hand coming to some sort of agreement. I could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes as he was reeling in his latest prized fighter.

With that, we parted and I started to pack my bag. Abe had been smart enough to enlist me in some easy classes where they didn't take attendance. So I wasn't actually going to go. But I still had to pretend to go to college for these people.

I left the gym but saw the others stay behind. I was curious what they would say about me and how much of the truth Josh was willing to share with his newbie.

So I climbed the walls of the side of the gym and was able to move across the building to a hear them talking near an open window.

"Are you sure about this girl, Josh. I am not keen on trusting a newbie with the stuff."

"Don't be silly, Mike, We just need to keep the material hidden from her until we know she can be trusted. You saw her fight, she probably doesn't need the boost anyway. We keep her in the dark for now. Speaking of which. I got the next batch."

He handed Mike a bottle filled with crimson tablets. I would have to snatch one of those for further analysis.

At the high-school where Sydney had discovered the illegal use of Moroi blood, they had used them in tattoos. The effect was long-lasting; usually a couple of weeks and it was undetectable in a drug screen. I imagined that taking tablets the results would be short-lived and I didn't understand why they wouldn't opt for the tattoos instead. It would be less conspicuous. I would have to ring my Dad tonight and discuss it.

I sat in my dorm room trying to set up the connection to Abe on the laptop. Now I wasn't stupid and I knew how to use a computer but still setting up a secure connection was not easy. He had already gotten me an encrypted computer, why go the extra mile to also connect via another secure line. I started to realize that not only was my father a shrewd business man, he was also paranoid. Probably why he was such a shrewd business man.

But after fifteen minutes of cursing and almost throwing the damn thing out the window, I finally saw the digital image of my father on screen.

"Hey little girl, how are you doing?"

"Fine old man. I got invited into their fight club. My first fight is on Thursday night."

"Oh, that is fast. I knew you would get in but within a day. You really are my daughter. How did you get in."

I shrugged.

"Pretended to be drunk and kicked one of their fighter's ass, and playing dumb the next morning."

I saw a proud gleam in Abe's eyes at the manipulation I had used to get in.

"So what did you find?"

"They are using tablets. And they are red. When everybody is asleep I will see if I can sneak into Josh's bedroom and steal some."

I saw him thinking hard. He was tucking at his goatee.

"Tablets he?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they use tattoos like they did in Palm Spring?"

"The answer could be as simple as they don't know about the tattoos. Having found one rogue alchemist who would put money before duty is rare; chances of finding another to cooperate would be almost zero. So here there probably isn't an alchemist involved so they won't know the formula for the tattoos. And I imagine tablets will give them much more of a boost than a long-lasting kick. In the ring it is explosive energy you need so they might prefer the fast metabolizing tablets."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Do you know the location of the fight?"

I shook my head.

"I am supposed to meet them before the match. They aren't trusting me yet."

"See if you can get some of those tablets tonight, when you do, let me know and I will come and collect them for analysis."

With that, we said our goodbyes and I started to hatch a plan for breaking into Josh's room. Luckily breaking in and out of places was my specialty. After all, I had broken someone out of a high-security prison and broken out of jail myself, granted with a little help. Breaking into a dorm room should be a piece of cake.

Abe had extensive information about Josh, the college and even went as far as having provided blue prints, location of security cameras and guard shift. Not that I was worried about college security, I was a professionally trained guard pretty much from birth, they had nothing on me. After I mapped out the route to Josh's dorm room I started to go through the other gadgets Abe had provided. Spy gear. I recognized some, but had no clue about others and for some reason Abe had included a gun in the package. I would never touch a gun. I loathed guns, especially after I got shot and died, but it would be a pain if I died again because the Bratva did have guns and I didn't. It was nice having principles, but maybe this one wasn't worth dying over.

But I doubted I would really need a gun tonight, so I picked up some devices that I assumed were for eavesdropping and prepared myself. I put on the clichéd black cat-suit and set out.

Of course even at 2 am in the morning, the campus wasn't deserted. But I was avoiding the popular hangouts so I should be fine. There was no way of slipping in undetected through the main doors. so I was planning on climbing the side of the building via a rain pipe. Josh's room was on the top floor.

I looked around so nobody would see a person scale a building in a Spiderman-like manner even if I was using the rain pipe for support. Determining the coast was clear I set my foot on the piece connecting the rain pipe to the wall and used my hand to pull myself up. Then I repeated the motion until I was on top of the building. I looked down one more time to see if anybody would have seen me and raised an alarm on someone scaling a building in record time, but I was fine.

The door on the roof had a keypad, but luckily for me one of the devices of Abe's was a skeleton key. I was just grateful I remembered to bring it. I placed the device on the side of the keypad and saw numbers shifting in the screen until the passcode was revealed. Really, quadruple 0? I was almost ashamed I had used high-tech stuff to uncover that. Although using the device did add to the feeling of being a spy, so I shrugged it off.

I made it to his dorm room without being spotted. I placed the eavesdropping device on the door and listened. No sounds other than a bit of snoring. I was about to pick the lock, seeing it had an old-fashioned lock, looking forward to using some of my own delinquent skills instead of using Abe's high-tech gear, when I noticed the door wasn't locked and it opened slightly.

I moved inside but stayed to the shadow as much as I could, surveilling the room before I made my move.

His room was nice. He didn't have a roommate and it was filled with high-end equipment like a flat screen tv, a large stereo system, and a real fancy gaming computer.

I hadn't seen Josh train with us today and I realized he probably wasn't a fighter. Just the brains of the operation making sure he made some money. He probably learned his fighting knowledge from his computer games.

He was lying in his bed. The blankets were half covering him and he had one leg sticking out of the bed. One hand was below the blankets, unseemly close to his manhood. Eew.

But he was fast asleep.

I located his backpack and rummaged through it. I found the bottle and made a picture of the label and took two tablets from the bottle for my Dad to analyze. When I left the room I heard him murmur in his sleep.

"No, mommy I didn't take that money from your wallet."

So it looked like nerd boy over here had been a delinquent in his own house too.

I went back the way I came and made it back to my dorm room unseen. I texted Abe, of course through a secure line, to let him know I had the tablets and to send him a picture of the bottle. It didn't mean anything to me, but maybe Abe would be able to discern something from the label.

I went to bed around 3 am, feeling satisfied with my accomplishments and hopefully thinking that this wouldn't take as long as we all were expecting and I might be able to see Dimitri soon.

DPOV

I got introduced to the other members of the local cell and mostly got groans in response. Apparently, they hadn't forgotten I had kicked their asses yesterday without breaking a sweat.

The leader was looking at them faully and they seemed to straighten up at that. He walked me over to what appeared to be his private table.

"So let's talk about this venture of ours. It is actually quite lucrative. We noticed a local illegal fighting ring a few years back organized by the local bookie. The money people were betting on fighters was good so we convinced the bookie to work with us. He gets a good deal and we secure the venue and provide our own fighters. We don't need to win all the fights, but we were able to bring in a few good fighters from the core and were doing well, both on the organizing side as well as on the winning side. But then these college kids started to mingle in. At first they just won a few fights, we were still making enough money off of the betting itself so we weren't worried. But they kept winning. Now I know enough about fighting to know that their technique warranted them some winnings but not to the amount they were doing. They were simply too fast and too strong for opponents to tackle them."

"Are they using performance-enhancing drugs?" I asked.

But he shook his head.

"Almost all of the fighters are on something, but we took one of them to screen him and found nothing. We have some undetectable drugs in development ourselves but nothing that would give us such an edge. Naturally we asked the boy about them, but he remained annoyingly silent on the subject. The nerve of the boy to go against the will of the Bratva. I want to take the drug away from those small-minded college kids and put the formula to better use. Imagine what the Bratva could do with those drugs if they truly are undetectable."

I nodded, but had a grim look on my face. The leader, Anatoly, must have thought I shared his opinion of the blatant disregard for the influence of the Bratva, but in truth, Abe's words came back to me. If the Bratva learned it was Moroi blood, if the Bratva learn of the Moroi world we would be in deep shit. I don't think the alchemists could go up against and organization as large as the Bratva. This could be bad. I was resenting Abe for sending us on this mission, however, I started to appreciate more and more the importance of it.

"So what is the plan now?" I asked. I needed as much information as I could, so I could run interference.

"Thursday is the next fight. Let's see how you do first. With your fighting skills, you may not even need the drug."

"This is my personal opinion, and I understand the lucrative business side of having such a drug, but I always thought if you haven't achieved something by your own strength it is not wort having. These kids disgust me, thinking they can beat me with borrowed power, in something I trained my whole life for. Don't worry I'll win on Thursday, and I will make sure I find out about the drug. You can decide what to do with afterward. That is none of my business anymore."

Anatoly nodded and poured a glass of Vodka for me and himself.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you on Thursday night. Let's see how borrowed power measures up to the real thing."

We clinked our glasses together and downed them. I was glad I was a Dhampir. With the amount of Vodka, these brothers were absorbing it was a wonder the Bratva functioned at all. Although we were all Russian, we could hold our liquor.

That night I settled into the apartment Abe had set up for me. I knew Rose had an encrypted laptop but both Abe and I decided that was too dangerous in my position. If found, the Bratva would raise lots of questions and they had their own cryptologists and could possibly decipher the content. So instead we opted to go old-school. There was a mailbox system downstairs in the lobby of the building. Abe had the mailbox keys of another apartment in the building. I would write my findings down and deliver them to Abe.

We would use an old guardian secret code. Actually it was Abe's idea. I thought maybe encrypting our messages was a bit overkill, but Abe was nothing if not careful and always thinking of the next contingency. I was actually more surprised he knew the code, but I suppose Pavel would have thought him. Abe seemed equally surprised I knew it. It wasn't taught in school anymore, because we now had technology to communicate and encrypt but Galina still made sure I knew how to do things the old fashion way. At the time I had actually whined about never needing to use it, but I suppose she proved me wrong.

Galina had a tendency to do that. She was stern and unbreakable in her ways, but in the end, I valued all her lessons. Not only did they keep me alive on numerous occasions it also made me into the warrior I am today. Furthermore, I was conscious of the fact that I was passing on Galina's teaching, at least in part, to Rose and that despite having paid the ultimate sacrifice herself, her legacy was still saving people.

I wrote my message to Abe telling him they suspect that a mystery drug is involved and that they are more concerned about getting the drug then winning the fights per say.

Rose needed to hurry with finding the supplier because I had no idea how long I could keep them from finding out the truth.

And to that end, I also requested something from Abe. I knew he knew why I was asking, but I would think that this would be hard to get by, even for Abe.

Although when I found the package in the mailbox containing the requested item I shook my head. A few hours. It had taken Abe a few hours. The man could get anything. My respect for Abe had grown a bit over the last year as basically his son in law, but today also my fear grew and with each time Abe was able to pull something like this, that would be impossible for the mere mortal it kept growing.

There was even a note attached.

'Next time ask for something harder to get'

He even included a smiley face. Now I knew Abe long enough to know that it probably had been hard to get by, but the man took every opportunity to remind me how much power he wielded should I ever hurt his daughter. The note trying to convey the message that nothing was out of his reach, like making sure by body was never found.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

RPOV

Thursday couldn't come quick enough. I still trained, both by myself as well as with the team, but it wasn't the same as what I would do at court with Dimitri. The intensity was so low compared to my usual workout that I actually felt like I wasn't doing much at all. At least tonight I was naively hoping I would at least get a work out. Surely the best of the humans would at least be able to get my heart rate up?

Also I hoped Dimitri would be there. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk or touch but at least I would be able to see him. I didn't know if he would have been enlisted as a fighter, they would be stupid not to, but I was surely hoping. I could ogle his muscles as they flex under the strain of his movements, watch the sweat roll down his skin from the exertion of the fighting. See the look of concentration and amusement on his face as he would beat his opponents.

Oh, they were so going to know we were together. How we ever fooled anyone at the academy, I didn't know, but I doubt I could put that genie back into the bottle.

I put on a low-riding work out pants that was skin tight and put on a work out bra with an over-sized sweater. No need to expose my assets before the person I wanted to see them was even there.

I met everyone at the gym and together we left towards the fighting ring. I half expected them to blind fold me, but surprisingly they were nice and we chatted all the way to the venue.

That too didn't adhere to my expectations. I was expecting a back alley entrance in a dingy part of town but when we entered a hot night club with valet service I was beginning to suspect how lucrative this business was and if this was getting so much attention, we needed to make sure the Moroi didn't share in the same prying eyes.

The club was busy this time of night. The music was playing loudly and the dance floor was run over by people gyrating to the music. I actually wouldn't mind hanging out here for a while. I wondered, when I would take Dimitri to a club, if he could dance. God knows the man could do anything, but somehow I couldn't quite imagine Dimitri, the big strong silent type to be able to dance. I have no doubt that he would be able to execute the moves with grace and finesse and that he could master any dance move. After all, there wasn't much difference in learning how to fight and learning how to dance. I just didn't see Dimitri being lose enough in public to be able to let his body and instincts take over and move to the music uninhibited. I was already swaying a bit to the music unconsciously, but doubted Dimitri had a similar reaction. But I was eager to find out.

We moved away from the main part of the club and were lead through a curtain into the VIP section. After that, another curtain and it was starting to look a little like an illegal fighting ring. We came at a cross-section and we turned left into what appeared to be a waiting and changing room. The fighters domain. The right side leads to a more luxurious section, where high rollers wanting to bet were situated. Josh went that way.

The door closed behind me, obstructing the better's area from my view and I had to be content with the view in front of me. Sweaty guys. Well mostly. The locker rooms seem to be co-ed, so I could see a female or two, including two members of my own team. But the majority was male.

"Okay Rose, the preliminaries are divided on weight and sex, but the winner's competition isn't, so don't be surprised if you end up against a male giant. It is about skill not about size or strength." Mary said trying to explain as little as possible.

I was already imagining fighting against this giant. I must have had a strange look on my face when I imagined me fighting Dimitri because Mary asked what I was smiling about.

"Nothing, just excited about competing."

She just rolled her eyes.

It was a long wait before I was finally called to the ring. My eyes were immediately drawn to the large six foot seven body looking at the ring from the corner. I had to look twice because the tattoos on display on his chest threw me off for a moment, but the way he stood there, with his signature arms crossed over his chest, I would recognize him anywhere. Also I could identify Dimitri blindly based on his abs, which were showing since he was shirtless, even though they were currently covered by hideous tattoos. When he turned I saw his Molniija clear on display as his hair was tied in a slightly higher ponytail than usual. I had covered mine up with concealer. Nobody here would know what they signified, but Dimitri and I did match. People would wonder why we had the same tattoos and if we knew each other. We had discussed it beforehand. I had made a joke saying I could find a concealer that matched his skin tone, but both Dimitri and Abe had said it made more sense for Dimitri to show his tattoos, because he could simply play them off to the Bratva as the amount of crimes, or kills, or whatever he committed. When I suggested we could both cover them up and not let anybody wonder, Dimitri had actually scoffed. Apparently Dimitri Belikov didn't do make-up and that was the end of it. Well one day soon he would be waking up with lipstick on and he would just have to deal with it.

I noticed my opponent next, and I think it pissed her off I was more interested in the crowd. To her, this was disrespectful, like she wasn't dangerous enough to pay attention too. And even though there were rules here and the fight wasn't allowed to begin before the signal, so technically I was safe anyway, she was right. She wasn't even worth paying attention too. Not her fault, just genetics.

I took off my hoodie and heard some whistles from the crowd. I think I caught an appreciative look from Dimitri which was followed by a death glare to the person next to him. I could only imagine what he said about me.

I squared off against my unlucky victim and when the bell rang, signaling the start of the fight, I decked her with a showy move. It was useless in a Strigoi fight, but here it showed the crowd I meant business. The bell rang again, signaling my victory.

I thought I saw Dimitri smile and shake his head.

Not surprisingly I made it to the women's finals and came face to face with a giant woman. The word Amazon came to mind. Her shoulders were wide and she was standing tall at at least six feet. I knew why she was in the finals. I had seen some earlier fights. She was winning on brute strength. She had technique and was actually quite fast for her build, but whenever she would connect a hit, it was with so much force the opponent would stumble and she finished them off.

The bell rang and she started to circle me. I saw a smile on her face when taking in my physique. If I had been human, I would have been quite vulnerable. I was muscular but also lean. It meant I had focused most of my technique in agility and speed. Sparring with other Dhampirs and fighting Strigoi meant I would never be able to beat them based on strength so I specialized in other forms of fighting.

But here I was stronger than her as well. It wasn't her fault, even a Dhampir not specialized in strength would still be stronger than a strong human. So when she punched me in my stomach and recoiled when she met the proverbial wall, she was surprised. This was her game plan. She only needed one hit to finish her opponents. Usually she couldn't create more openings then the single hit where she was putting all her money on. But I simply stood there and took it. Admittedly it did hurt. My strong ab muscles protected me from any serious damage, but still I let out an 'oomph' anyway.

But by the way, she was avoiding using the hand she punched me with, she sustained more damage.

I circled her for a little bit before I finished her off, with a quick and agile move. The bell rang and the crowd cheered. I could see a few shocked faces and a few disgruntled once. I assumed they put money on the Amazon to win.

I made it back to my team and Josh congratulated me.

"Later tonight is the winners final. I hope you still have some steam left?"

"A little."

I smiled and I could see the wide grin forming on his face. Not because he was glad I won, but because he was already counting his money in his head. I could practically see him drooling.

"Well, you did great for your first time. I'll make sure you are rewarded accordingly."

No doubt making sure he takes his own healthily sized cut before he does.

I watched some of the other fights from the boys from my team. And I saw they were making it passed opponents as well. Dimitri hadn't made an appearance yet but I could see on the board he wasn't slotted against them until he made it to the finals of their division.

I could see who of them had taken the pills and who hadn't. To our trained eye, the effect was obvious. I just hoped others were less observant. They still didn't come near Dimitri's and my skill level, but they were definitely super-human.

They weren't making any friends either. Whenever they would win they would parade around the room further enraging the other fighters. I noticed in particular the man standing next to Dimitri wasn't pleased and seemed personally offended. I had no idea how they got this far, being so stupid, they had already lost one member of their team due to overexposure, they should try fighting a little bit more low-key.

DPOV

Idiots. They were Idiots. As I was watching them parade in the ring like a peacock showing his feathers, I debated just taking them down right there and dragging them back to Abe so he could figure out the supplier and be done with this. But I knew if we had any chance at keeping this as quiet as possible this needed to be handled with a bit more finesse.

But that didn't mean I couldn't beat the shit out of them in the ring and be thoroughly satisfied doing it.

My first fight, I had barely moved and the guy was already knocked out. I didn't think I hit that hard, humans were just too fragile. Baia was a shared town so there were humans living there, so I was used to their weaker physique, or at least I thought I was. Although truth be told I had rarely fought a human. The humans in Baia weren't that stupid. But maybe I had gotten a little rusty only dealing with Dhampirs, Moroi and Strigoi over the last years.

The next fight lasted a little longer. I tried out a few different techniques, with a few different intensities and seemed to have found the sweet spot where I would hurt a human and not render them invalid. No surprise, I made it to the men's high weight finals.

One of the fighters of Rose's team was my opponent as I was expecting. I noticed Anatoly looking particularly pleased. There would be no doubt that I needed to win this fight. Not only because I needed to prove my loyalty to the Bratva, but also to show that the drug they were taking couldn't match up the years of training and that their abilities where well within human range. Of course they weren't, but I needed to convince Anatoly this drug wasn't any different from your average steroid. That it couldn't make up for years of training. I needed him to lose interest in the drug as much as possible.

I stepped into the ring and I was looking at two different faces with two different expressions. One being of my Roza standing only a few feet away and trying her best to look aloof but still mesmerizing me with her eyes filled with love and perhaps a bit of appreciation for my current shirt-less attire. The second look was from my opponent. He seemed cocky and determined, but I think I saw a hint of apprehension there too. Good, at least he wasn't a complete simpleton.

When the referee signaled for the fight to start, he was circling me first. He seemed to be more cautious with me then he was with his other opponents. I landed a few mild blows trying to adjust my speed and strength from human to human hyped on Moroi blood. I could see and feel the difference. He was stronger, could take more damage and was faster, but not as fast as the real thing. I made sure I was dialing it down a bit. I needed to make it convincing so Anatoly lost interest in the drug, but needed to prevent him from getting too interested in me. He needed to see me as a strong and well trained human, not wonder what _I_ was on.

After we exchanged a few blows and I had taken a hit or two for the team, I determined I had seen enough to make sure my victory was sweet but not suspicious.

I took out his legs, sending him more backward than down, but before he even hit the ground I decked him with my arms redirecting his down and making sure he fell head/shoulders first on the mat. The extra momentum of my arm made the move that much more disastrous and not only gravity but a 250-pound wall was drilling him into the earth. He didn't get up after that. I had won.

I only looked at Rose for a moment, catching her appreciative gaze, before I turned to Anatoly. He reflected pride and smugness, but I seemed to have escaped his further unhealthy attention.

"Well done, Dimitri, I suppose that answers that question."

I nodded to Anatoly.

"I could tell they were on something, but it hardly seems worth the effort. Like I said there is no substitute for hard work and determination."

"So you are saying my previous guys were too weak to beat them?"

"Yes."

I said without blinking, without cowering. I wasn't afraid of Anatoly and I needed him to know it. But I knew I was taking a gamble. Anatoly was a fanatic. He believed the Bratva was infallible, and by extension, their members should be the cream of the crop. Obviously, I was disputing that.

He narrowed his eyes at me before he started to laugh and wrapped and arm around me.

"You are going places, Belikov. You are going places."

Yes preferable into the arms of my lover standing only a few feet away after I deal with your sorry ass. I swear, it was taking everything I had not to strangle the people next to me while they blatantly ogled my girl and were telling their buddies how they would 'tap' that, or how they would do her on the mat. It didn't matter I was having the same thoughts, I was her boyfriend.

Speaking of Rose, I believe our fight was coming up. This would be hard. Rose and I had different levels of intensities when we sparred, from playful to full-on. Today we sort of had to make it look full-on but without the actual strength or speed behind it. Although toning things down to a human level had me worried when it came to sparring with Rose, I was more worried I would give away my feelings during the fight. Rose and I were very physical people and we have had several people confirm that our sparring looked more like fore-play. And honestly I had to agree with them. I just hoped I wouldn't be spotting an erection during the fight. Not that I had so little control over my body, but… it wouldn't be the first time.

We both had to take down another two opponents from the other divisions, before we would square off against each other. It might have been easier if either of us threw the match in those rounds, but I couldn't afford to lose. I had to show Anatoly I was better than the drug. And one of my opponents was one of Rose's team from a lighter weight class. Rose could have maybe thrown the match. Nobody expected her to win. There was only one female division, so Rose would be squaring off against all males in this round. Safe to say, these sexist pigs all betted against Rose. Which is probably why she didn't lose either.

When she and I entered the ring together, we had a silent conversation to determine the winner. She knew I had to win in order for our plan to work. Also if she did beat me, maybe Anatoly would suspect she was on the drugs as well, even though we had all dismissed the thought because we deemed it unlikely they would trust her with the drugs so soon.

The fight with Rose was almost awkward. Every time we got into it too much we would pull back where normally we would push forward. Rose's look of concentration on her face was so adorable, as she tried desperately not to look at me and smile. Then I realized I couldn't think of her as adorable right now, or it might show on my face. And so it went until Rose created an opening for me to take her down. I pinned her to the mat and she signaled defeat. I should have knocked her out of the ring, because I lingered a little too long above her body, feeling her warm and flustered skin against me. The same warm body I had missed for the last week. I growled when I got up and was desperately thinking of Babushka in her swimsuit. That always killed the mood.

My starting erection ebbed away and I felt at least that crisis was averted.

She sauntered off the mat with a little bit more sway in her step then she usually did, making me think of Babushka again.

After some congratulatory pats on the back, I moved towards the locker room. It was almost empty. All but for Rose. She turned around and she smiled at me as she was untying her shoes, no doubt preparing to use the showers. I didn't hesitate. I closed the distance between us and pulled her to my chest as I crushed my lips to her. Instinctually she pulled herself up on my neck and I helped her by gripping her around her waist. I moved us over to nearest wall where she used the support of the wall to climb higher on me so her core was over my groin. We both growled at the friction.

"Roza."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

Oh Rose, being the voice of reason. I _was_ far gone.

"Then again, I don't think thinking about Yeva is going to help at this point."

She said as she wiggled over my engorged member, making me hiss. Gone was any reason as her lips returned to mine as I continued my onslaught on her mouth, then her neck and her collarbone, down to her breast confined in a tight, way too tight, sports bra.

Her moans were spurring me on and soon I was cupping her breast trying to get the damn thing off. I was no stranger to sports bra's but this one seemed particularly reluctant to adhere to my desperate plea to unhook. I determined I could live with the blasted garment still on as long as I could move my hand underneath to feel the bare skin of her breast and as long as her pants didn't have the same frustrating attribute.

I pushed Rose against the wall a bit more as so I could distribute her weight a bit better so I could free one hand that in turn could free my cock and her pussy from our respective pants.

However, I never got that far as one of my Bratva brothers walked in and started to shout profanities at me in Russian. That is after he overcame the shock of my physical appearance, obviously, his eyes darted to my strained member confined in my pants and I saw him look at it with a mixture of awe and disgust. I growled when his eyes darted to Rose and looked her up and down, not a hint of the earlier disgust in his eyes.

Rose gasped at the use of his foul language. She was slowly learning Russian but somehow could remember every profanity the language had accumulated over time, but couldn't remember how to ask where the train station was. That was lesson number one.

I growled at the Bratva member again, trying to assert some kind of dominance over him and claiming Rose as my spoils of war before reluctantly setting Rose down and trying to think of a way to talk myself out of this.

I adjusted myself as I followed him to Anatoly, looking back one more time and leaving a worried Rose behind in the locker room. Anatoly was in his private box in the club and Igor came in divulging how he found me with 'the enemy'.

Anatoly raised an eyebrow at me and I tried very hard to look disinterest. It had been a long time since my cock got me in trouble. Only Rose could make me lose control like that.

"Explain yourself."

"I figured she was good for some information. Besides fighting always gets me riled up. I suppose she is the same way. It was inevitable the moment we were alone in the locker room."

"So did you find out anything?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We weren't really in a talking mood."

I saw Anatoly smile a little and I knew I was safe. I suppose the horny teenage boy routine worked because well, it was the truth.

I stepped a little closer to Anatoly and to Igor.

"But I don't have to justify who I fuck or don't fuck. The Bratva owns my loyalty, not my cock."

And with that, I left the room leaving a shell-shocked Igor and laughing Anatoly behind.

I had to get a message to Abe. I would now need Rose for my cover. I would have to 'pump' her for information. A small smirk came across my face. Maybe being undercover wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Now I took some liberties with delinquent Dimitri. He is slightly OOC but that is intentional. He needs to portray a more cocky version of himself to impress the Bratva. It makes it fun, because he can do and say things normal Dimitri would never do ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

I was surprised at the amount of winnings I got and I secretly was debating staying in this game after our undercover mission was over. Although Dimitri and I didn't have a bad salary being royals guardians it was always nice to have a bit of a nest egg. I could only imagine the amount of money Josh made with these fights.

We had all done well. Josh was a little ticked off because, besides the earnings from our winnings he had also betted for his fighters to win the overall finals. And in the end it was Dimitri that took home the price. He lost a fair amount in those bets but he also got a lot back in the winnings of the fights. They wouldn't be as large as if we would have won the overall tournament, but most of us had been victorious in our respective divisions.

Although I was excited about winning I was more dwelling on the few moments after. I could still feel the slight tingle on my lips where he had vigorously kissed me. Even after only a week apart, the desperation in our actions was evident.

I hoped that Dimitri was alright. Fraternizing with the enemy is probably not accepted by the mafia.

I had a meeting with Abe to discuss the events of last night and hoped he had gotten word from Dimitri that he was okay.

The computer showed the command line indicating it was searching for the encrypted line when the face of my father come on screen. There was a smirk on his face, letting me know he had news and it probably wasn't dyer.

"So, have fun last night, little girl?"

I swear he was sniggering.

"I won my division, but lost to Dimitri as planned. How is he? Any word from him. He was found in a… compromising position."

That got an outright laugh from my dear father.

"He is fine. Apparently this compromising position worked to his advantage. He convinced the cell leader he was getting close to you for information, which is why you two need to keep up the pretenses and need to hook up occasionally."

I had a smile going from ear to ear.

"No need to look so smug, little girl, that was a dangerous stunt you both pulled and it could have jeopardized the entire operation."

"Oh keep your panties on, old man. I am sure a good fuck between fighters is very common there."

He narrowed his eyes at me a little but moved on to business.

"Dimitri is expecting you at his apartment in the afternoon. You two will discuss further plans on how to turn this into an advantage. Dimitri and I have already made some plans in that direction."

I nodded trying to stay on topic and serious.

"Any closer to finding the supplier?"

I shook my head.

"He or she wasn't there last night and they have a half a bottle left. But between them they are taking a lot of those pills. I think I saw one of the fighters down four or five just before the fight. If I follow Josh over the next few days I am sure he will be meeting the supplier again soon."

"Makes sense. I had the pills you took from them analyzed and the amount of Moroi blood is minimal. Also according to Ms Sage, I mean Mrs Ivashkov, the stabilizing compounds are rudimentary, so the effect of one pill will be limited. It also means shelf-live would be short lived. Her exact words were if somebody googled how to stabilize an active compound and what to use as fillers in a pill and just used the first hit the search engine spitted out. I personally find that comforting. It means it is probably an individual involved and not a large organization."

For that I was grateful. This mission wasn't just about stopping the abuse of Moroi blood but also to keep our world in the dark. That is why the Bratva was such a threat. But at least if this was some wayward goon who stumbled upon a Moroi he or she would be easily dealt with.

That afternoon I was in front of a door in an apartment building not far from the campus. I knocked on the door. The anticipation already giving me delicious goosebumps. The door opened and revealed my Russian giant. He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed me, pulled me inside, closed the door and started to devour me against the nearest wall.

I started to frantically pull at his shirt and he took the hint and discarded the garment in the general direction of the living room. My top didn't last much longer.

His mouth was on the top of my breast in no time as I threw my head back as far as the wall allowed. His hands were roaming my hips and ass and my own hands found their rightful place at the front of his chest and his back.

"Oh God Roza, I missed you."

I nearly chuckled. It had only been about a week, but I shared his sentiment. It was hard being so close but not being able to touch. At least when he was half way around the country with Christian, there was no temptation. But seeing him in the ring last night, shirtless and delicious, definitely temptation.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, which I noticed was in the same space as the living room. As a matter of fact, everything was one room. The studio apartment wasn't big, but it felt strangely homey, but then again, my whole opinion of the place was formed by a quick scan around the room and the feel of the plushy blanket beneath me.

Dimitri skillfully dislodged the hook of my bra, now that I was wearing a regular one instead of a sport bra, and at the same time was pulling my pants down with his other hand. The man could multitask. I was focusing my attention on trying to get his belt off and his pants open, but the sizable bulge in his pants prevented it from being straight forward and easy, seeing as I would have to pull the tight material over the mountain.

When he finished with my clothes and I was completely naked beneath him, he helped me with my task and shimmied his pants and boxers down.

Now completely naked on top of me and pressing his erection into my thigh he was slowing down only slightly to start kissing my mouth neck and breasts. I hissed as he took one nipple into his mouth.

He kept pulling me forward by my hips to press his erection into my core. The little bouts of friction making me wetter by the second, but I don't think he was realizing this. This made me even more turned on to know the sight and feel of my body was enough for Dimitri to lose complete control over his primal instincts.

He moved his hand between us and positioned himself at my entrance. He barely touched my folds as he was moving his cock up and down to coat himself in my juices. Now it was my turn to surrender to animal instincts. His chuckle alerted me to something and when I looked down I noticed I was trying to move my hips closer to his tip, attempting to slide it inside. I guess we were both slaves to our bodies right now.

Dimitri didn't wait any longer as he plunged inside of me. Both of us groaning at the sensation. He set the pace at vigorous and hard. The sounds of our connecting body parts echoing through the hollow space of the studio apartment. The swishing sound of my wetness taking and releasing him with each thrust. The flapping sound of his sack hitting my ass every time he moved forward. And of course our own moans and screams were well represented in the sounds emanating from the bed.

I felt the familiar coil in my abdomen tighten and I desperately started moving against Dimitri's member to find the release I so craved. His own strides increasing with the same desperation. I was so close as I heard his desperate plea in the form of my name, asking me If I was close too. I knew by the ever increasing firm grip on my hip that he was very near his release.

"Roza."

"Almost."

The movements we were making couldn't even be classified as love making anymore. The whole bed was moving because of our movements and the intensity of our workout was reflected in the sheen of sweat coating both our bodies.

The coil released and I screamed for any God that could hear me. A moment later I felt Dimitri flood my warm folds with his own release, grunting a similar response to a deity.

He collapsed beside me and pulled out at the same time, leaving a trail of juices, both mine and his, on my stomach.

"I needed that."

I smiled.

"yeah me too,"

I turned around on my side and faced him once I was able to move again. There was something to be set for abstinence. My orgasms were always more intense when I hadn't been with him for a while. The pay-off was great. I had mentioned this to Dimitri once and he agreed on the same and we had tried to space out our romantic interludes, to create more powerful orgasms. Safe to say, the project was abandoned after only a few days. Although truth be told, that had been a stellar session.

"So you didn't get into any trouble for what we did in the locker room?"

Dimitri just shrugged.

"They are afraid of me, even the leader. They have seen me in the ring. I just told him who I sleep with is none of his business and me getting into your pants could lead to valuable information."

"They bought that?"

"Yep, Anatoly seemed to appreciate the initiative."

I giggled.

"So what is the plan?"

Dimitri leaned over me and pushed me onto my back as he started to kiss his way down my shoulders.

"I will pump you for information, you being too scared and love-struck to so no to _anything_ I ask, and you will procure some pills from the others. I have already gotten some pills from Abe. They are some next generation steroid he procured from somewhere, so we can make them believe those are the pills your friends are taking."

"So it was actually a good thing we were caught then?"

"Maybe, I would have gotten a few extra points though if I had been able to get the pills myself, but I don't need future credit with the Bratva anyway."

I walked away from Dimitri's apartment building with a heavy heart. I had wanted to stay in bed for as long as I could with Dimitri, but we had a job to do. I put on some gym clothes and went to the gym where we were meeting for another round of training.

I must have moved a little weird because I was still very sore from our impromptu lovemaking and Josh came out asking if I was alright. Then an idea came to mind.

"I think I pulled something in the fight, I am not sure if I am able to fight next week. The money is great if you can win, but with an injury, chances are I'll only get more hurt and throw away my changes for the next week."

I saw Josh wasn't happy about this news, and quickly looked around to his fellow team mates and came to a decision. The others seemed to notice and nodded.

"Walk with me."

He picked up his bag and took me to some supply room. He pulled out the bottle of red pills.

"These are vitamins that will help you heal faster. I only have a few left but I will get some more tonight and will give you more. If you take two in the morning and two before you go to sleep, it will help heal the sprain. You will be good as new by next week. I'll give you another dose tomorrow once I have it."

Bingo. He was meeting his supplier tonight.

I took the last four 'vitamins' from him.

"What is in these anyway?"

He shrugged.

"Some herbs and stuff and some ancient voodoo shit or something. I didn't ask, I just know they work."

Good to know. That at least meant, if we took out the supplier, Joshy-boy wouldn't be a problem.

I worked out with them a bit, trying to fake as much of a strain as I could, although I didn't have to fake very hard where my inner thigh muscles were concerned and called it a night.

I went back to my apartment and took a shower to clean myself off from all the grime and other stuff that accumulated over the course of this day.

When I was done I sat on the bed and took out the pills Josh had given me. I was curious, would it even work on me. I already had the benefits of Moroi blood imbedded into my genes, would there be an additional effect. I decided that finding out if I did get a power boost was in the best interest of the investigation and posterity, so I took one pill and waited five minutes to see if anything happened. But nothing. I took another and again waited five minutes. As a last resort I popped the last two pills into my mouth and waited. But even after half an hour and then an hour nothing happened. So I guess that answers that question.

DPOV

I walked back into the Bratva bar and joined Anatoly at his table as he was watching ice hockey.

"Obviously they lack a good right wing in this team."

He said as he gestured to the screen. I watched the game and come to a different conclusion.

"The defenseman keeps stepping out of bound. He needs to trust his team."

He looked over to me and back to the screen as he took a sip from his mug. I was surprised he was drinking something else then Vodka. By the smell of it, it was coffee, strong coffee.

"So how is that little project of yours going? I saw she had come over today."

His eyes never left the screen, making me wonder exactly how on board he was with my project. It also confirmed Abe and I had made the right decision to keep most of contact off the grid. He was keeping taps on me. He must have people watching my apartment. I knew he hadn't bugged my apartment because I would have been staring at the other end of a gun-barrel right now.

I smiled at him.

"Oh she is doing well. I have questioned her about the drug. I have questioned her on the bed, on the couch, the kitchen counter and once or twice I thoroughly questioned her against the wall."

Anatoly couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face.

"Anything useful come of these questionings?"

"She is new, so they don't trust her yet with all the information, but she did confirm that they were keeping something from her and she has seen some bottle being passed around when they think she is not looking."

"So basically she is useless."

"I wouldn't say that. There is something to be said about a fighter's stamina. Usually my bed partners can't keep up with me, but she could match me toe to toe. And I kind of like a girl that gets turned on by violence. But in light of our endeavor here, I would say she is invaluable. I might have convinced her to side with me and take some of the pills so we can have them checked out. We now have an inside girl."

"You trust her. She is new to them as well as to you. She could be playing both sides."

"Then she is stupid if she picks them over us. She knows who I am and who I work for, I saw excitement but also a healthy amount of fear in her eyes when I told her she was mine and she would do what I tell her from now on. Besides, I doubt the fringe benefits with them are as good as I can give her."

This made him laugh again.

"I'll have the pills soon."

I stood up from the seat besides Anatoly.

"I'll get what I need from her, but I want to keep her after this. It is hard to find a girl like that. So I don't want her to end up as collateral damage or something that needs taking care off."

Anatoly had returned his face to the screen.

"You seem to be making a lot of demands lately. I appreciate your efforts in our endeavor but I hope I don't need to remind you who outranks who here and that a little tail doesn't outweigh the needs of the brotherhood."

His eyes never left the screen. He did sit up a bit more, trying to portray himself as a bigger man. I wondered how far I could push him before he decided to push back.

I bowed my head slightly in a show of submission.

"Of course, the brotherhood comes first, always."

"Always."

Anatoly reiterated.

"Doesn't mean I can't combine business with pleasure though."

This made him laugh again now that he had re-established his apparent control over me.

I walked in later that afternoon with the pills Abe had provided me with and handed them over to Anatoly. They were a newer version of some steroids, it wouldn't make them question the legitimacy of the product I brought, but it also wouldn't give the Bratva to much of an advantage of having this next generation pill. Abe speculated they would have gotten their hands on it in the next year anyway.

"Well done Dimitri. Your little girl coming through for you. We will have these checked."

I wanted to walk back out and back to the sanctity of my apartment when I walked passed Igor and his friends. They were whispering like little school girls. Something about sleeping with the enemy, something about loyalty and they wouldn't expect anything else from a brute like me then to be a slave to his instincts for a pretty ass.

I saw Igor's friends kept going with the banter I couldn't care less about. Better they talk about you then eat your food, my mama always said. But Igor gulped a little as his eyes moved half way down my body.

Dhampirs were superior on not just strength and speed, but apparently in other aspects as well.

 **So the item Dimitri asked of Abe wasn the next generation steroid, so he could run interference with the Bratva. And the comment about them talking about you instead of eating from you is actually a Dutch proverb. Literally translated it reads, better they talk about you then feed from you, but that doesn't have the same ring to it in English ;)**

 **And thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to disappoint, but the pills really didn't do anything. I just thought it was such a Rose thing to try. I really couldn't justify the pills working on Dhampirs, seeing they would probably already have whatever goodies were in Moroi blood. We are almost at the end. Told you it would be a short story. One more chapter after this, but this is an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I know there are many scenes I could have put into this story that I didn't. But you can't blame my brain for not thinking of them. If you have any ideas of scenes you missed let me know. I would love to hear about your imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 6

RPOV

I followed Josh that night. It was strangely easy. For someone who was dealing in illegal drugs, he wasn't very careful. I was amazed the Bratva hadn't picked him up yet and interrogate him. He walked with too much swag, basically announcing to the world, he was the man, because he had money and contacts.

Bad for him. Awesome for me. I followed him to a dingy alley where he was playing with his phone. I climbed the nearest building so I had a good vantage point. Years of living on a nocturnal schedule made for good night vision, and my Dhampirs eyes were helping with that too. I didn't need any special spy gear Abe had provided, although I had brought it just in case, but simply listened to Josh tapping away at his phone waiting for his supplier to arrive.

It took about twenty minutes of playing angry bird, a game he was particularly bad at, for his contact to arrive.

Now I had planned to follow the contact back to the supplier tonight. I assumed they were sending a gopher to run the deals, but when I saw a man walk into the alley, I knew this operation was smaller than we had realized.

I knew this man wasn't just the dealer, he was involved in the gathering of ingredients as well.

Because the man standing before me was a Dhampir. I didn't understand how one of us could betray our world like that. How they could put money over the safety of our entire existence, not to mention they would have to harm a Moroi to get the blood to make the tablets. I took a picture without flash hoping at least to get a picture good enough to identify the Dhampir with.

I was still obscured in the darkness of the night on top of the building. I had seen him check his surrounding, making me think he had some guardian training, but obviously securing the perimeter hadn't been his strong suite in his studies.

Josh made the exchange by handing him a wad of cash in return for a bottle of red pills. I noticed by the size of the bundle of bills that Josh was making a killer profit off of our skills. He may be stupid in many ways, but you couldn't ignore the outcome. He got rich by utilizing skills of others. Of course if we hadn't intervened, he would have probably ended up dead like his former team member.

The exchange done, both men were eager to get to their respective houses. When the dealer walked away I nearly gasped but remained silent at the last minute. He didn't just have guardian training. I assumed he was a drop out that tried to make his fortune in the human world. No, he had a promise mark and three Molnija on his back. The man was a guardian.

I followed him across the rooftops. Once, he looked up when I missed a step and nearly plummeted twenty feet to the ground but he hadn't spotted me.

I followed him to a residence at the edge of town. I saw him knock on the door and another Dhampir, also presumably a guardian opened the door and looked suspiciously out the door before closing it rapidly once the other man was inside.

I texted Abe that I thought I had found the location of the supplier and send him a photo of the dealer.

I then started to take a closer look at the property. I was mindful of outdoor cameras and other security measures but was surprised that beside the peephole in the door there didn't seem to be any.

I had been so smart as to bring some of Abe's spy gear and scanned the area for hidden cameras and surveillance. But also that resulted in nothing.

I walked around the house, trying to keep to the bushes and shadows as much as I could when I saw a basement window. I decided to take a look.

What I saw did make me gasp and giggle a little. I think I realized who the two guardians were. I never met them personally, but I think they thought they could get better uses out of their charge. And honestly I would have to agree with them.

Jesse Zeklos was tight to a chair in the basement. He didn't really look very good, but as far as I could tell he wasn't in any immediate danger. There was a collection of syringes all around him and I assumed that his pale complexion, well paler than usual, was due to blood loss.

I was debating between a few options. One being high-fiving the guardians and getting in on the action, but I discarded that one pretty quickly. Two was coming in now and rescuing Jesse while I would I let Abe handle the Guardians. Option three was wait.

Although Jesse probably would have preferred option two, I went with option three. I needed to watch their coming and going and assess if their deal with Josh was their only deal, or if they had any other dealings going on. I also needed to catch them off guard and make sure they couldn't destroy any leads to other dealings. We needed to round up this entire operation in one go.

Of course this meant Jesse would have to spend at least one more day in that basement. I chuckled a little. What did the little ass do that was so horrible that made them turn on him so badly? Although we get paid next to nothing, for a guardian to turn on their charge and make money off of their suffering meant Jesse would have had to push them far, very far. But then again, I spend most of my childhood around Jesse and there was just something about him that made you want to stab him.

I backed away from the house and called Abe.

"Found it Dad, and you will never guess who the source is."

Abe and I discussed particulars and decided on a strike tomorrow night. So in the morning I had one lose end to still tie up and thanks to Abe and his connections to God-knows-who-and-what we would make sure these college kids were in no position to spread the word about the red tablets and their origin.

I walked in the gym. Luckily all of them were gathered there. The alchemist had informed the local police that these kids were fighting in illegal pit fights and using illegal drugs to win. They had mostly fabricated evidence, but they said it would hold up in court and in the end that is all that mattered.

The gym was surrounded by cops, but I decided to go in alone.

"Hey Rose, feeling better?"

Josh asked taking in my physique and noticing the lack of the unusual gait I had yesterday.

"Much."

I sat down on the mat and threw a bunch of pictures of the dealer and the pills on the mat.

"I am sure I will get a promotion for rounding up you guys."

They all looked confused for a moment before their faces turned angry.

"You little Bitch, you were playing us?"

One of them started to run, but I just shook my head, speeded over to him and decked him and knocking him out at the same time.

"The place is surrounded by cops, there is no way to run. Just come quietly and maybe in ten years you will be able to enjoy freedom again."

"You are a snitch?"

Josh sneered at me still, dumbstruck he had gotten caught.

"I am a cop. I infiltrated this little band of idiots to uncover the new drug you have been using and to exposure the underground fight pit. I must admit your stupidity helped me solve this quickly."

He was furious, but realized he wasn't much of a fighter and he had seen me fight, so he wasn't taking his chance with me.

Smart boy. The first sensible thing he had done in the entire two weeks I had known him.

"I'll get out, my Dad won't let me rot in jail. And when I find you, I will make sure you regret this,"

His threat was almost cute. It was like a chihuahua growling at a great Dane.

I laughed and walked out still grabbing my stomach from laughing so hard as the other cops came in and arrested the lot. Mary was screaming she didn't have anything to do with anything and Josh was loudly cursing my name.

DPOV

I was back at my apartment when Abe himself showed up at my door.

I let him in but eyed him suspiciously. Coming here was a great risk.

Abe didn't say anything, he just handed me a file. I took it and pulled it open.

"Our Rose has done a fantastic job. The idea is to take it down tonight."

Our Rose. I think it was the first time he actually acknowledged that Rose and I too had a relationship.

I skimmed over the information and raised an eyebrow when I saw Jesse Zeklos being mentioned. Rose was no doubt eating this up. I also grimaced at the idea that guardians would jeopardize not only their charge but our entire society.

"So what is the plan?" I asked Abe.

"I prefer to handle this quickly. Do you think Rose and yourself would be enough to neutralize the guardians?"

"There are just the two that are mentioned here?"

Abe nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I want all hard drives recovered and all paperwork sealed. We need to know if they were starting out with one client or if they had others."

And of course Abe would want to know their production process to see if he could benefit from it somehow. But I had also seen how concerned Abe was for exposure, so I think that although Abe wasn't any better in terms of criminal activity, I do believe Abe had more sense in his dealings, and wouldn't sacrifice the safety of others for a bit of profit. Also the look of distain on his face when it mentioned young Zeklos being tied to chair in the basement, made be believe that if Abe was involved in similar dealings, at least his victims were voluntarily giving up the goods.

"Rose should be here any minute so you can discuss strategy."

"What about my exit strategy from the Bratva?"

He shrugged.

"You don't exist in the human world, other than what the alchemists have on you. There is no way for Anatoly to find you. Besides, you have done your job. I doubt he will be looking for long. But if it makes you feel better I can draft a high command letter from the Bratva calling you back to Russia."

I told Abe I preferred that. Anatoly wouldn't take kindly to me just disappearing. He could assume desertion and to a fanatic such as Anatoly that would be unacceptable,

"What about the college kids?"

"Rose is handling that."

The smile on his face told me he took great pride in how she was handling that. I would have to ask her about it later, but I assumed by Abe's reaction he was fine with the way she handled it and was satisfied they wouldn't reveal anything we didn't want them too.

She came over that afternoon and was in her guardian uniform. It provided our intended targets with our identities and hopefully they would come quietly knowing they were caught. Also it was part of our transformation back to ourselves. The guardian uniforms were such a large portion of our lives and I was glad to be back in mine. It highlighted the difference between my delinquent persona and the real me.

She sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and picked up a piece of fruit from the basket.

"So how did it go with those kids this morning?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You know I am the same age right."

I sat down next to her on a bar stool and kissed her hair.

"Yes, but you are very mature for your age."

She snorted.

"With the help of some local alchemists I had them arrested. They thought I was an undercover cop. They didn't know anything about the content of the pills and I made sure there wasn't a pill left to check by the police."

I nodded as I nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. Having Rose arrest them as a modern day sheriff for their crimes was turning me on. I imaged her handcuffing them and leading them away to jail. All she was missing was a badge.

She giggled as I moved from her hair onto her neck, alternating between nuzzling and kissing the place where her neck connected to her collarbone.

"What about you? Everything done with the Bratva?"

She asked a little breathless.

"I gave them the fake pill and Abe has sent them notice I was recalled for a cell in Russia, so they don't grow suspicious of my absence. All we have to do is take down the Guardians and rescue Jesse."

She groaned at the last bit.

"Can we skip the last part?"

I chuckled.

"You want to leave him there in the basement, strapped to a chair?"

"Just for another day or so."

She pouted.

"No, but you can gloat that it was you who rescued him. I am sure that will earn you some humiliating points back at court."

I saw her face lit up a bit. Then her eyes rolled back into her head as I had moved my hand around her as I was massaging her breast through her jacket.

"We really need to discuss strategy."

I said as I pulled away from her and heard her ample protests.

"Go in, kick ass, save good-for-nothing-piece-of-shit. Done, strategy made. Now kiss me."

I chuckled but obeyed.

I lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and was roaming my hands down her body. I had to be careful with removing her clothing. The standard issue guardian uniforms had very fragile buttons. Normally we would have a spare in the closet, but on the mission we only brought the one.

I didn't actually take her jacket and blouse off, just opened them up so I could touch the bare skin on her breast. I simply moved the fabric covering her breast down so I didn't have to unhook her bra. The pink peaks were standing to attention and were inviting me to taste them. I swirled by tongue over them, and nipped at them slightly earning me an approving moan from Rose. She was gripping my hair and was pulling me towards her chest.

I unbuttoned her pants and slit her pants down her legs and placed them on the floor, being conscious she had to put them back on later and they still had to look presentable. I left her shoes and socks on and it was strangely arousing. She was still dressed on top, even if her nipples were showing, but was bare from the waist down except for her panties, that I would remove soon, and her socks and shoes.

I didn't bother undressing completely myself. I unzipped and pushed my pants down only enough to pull myself from the confines of my boxers. I stared down at her panties as I was running my fingers over the fabric. I was debating taking them off, ripping them off or simply pushing them to the side. Apparently Rose was getting inpatient and made the decision for me as she shimmied them off and let them dangle on one foot. Now fully exposed down there I took my time to caress her folds, to rub her pearl and to wipe her juices over her lips. On my own side I was gripping my cock and was slowly moving up and down, preparing myself to enter her. The weeping tip letting me know I wasn't only ready, I was desperate.

I slid the tip in and pulled out slightly again. I kept repeating the action, going in a little further with each time until I was completely sheathed inside. Rose's sigh of relief let me know she was as happy as I was she was once again wrapped tightly around me. I increased the tempo and Rose leaned back on the counter supporting herself on her hands as they were placed behind her. I gripped her hips to brace myself against her hips over and over again. I was a little surprised at the angle and depth. The kitchen counter provided the perfect height for me to reach in deep while standing. Being over a foot taller than Rose meant not all positions were easy or comfortable especially standing up where the height difference was accentuated. But the height of the kitchen counter was perfect. I filed that information for later and was already planning to remodel our kitchen to have the slightly elevated breakfast bar similar to this kitchen.

"Comrade, God, that feels good."

I think I wouldn't have a hard time convincing Rose of the remodel either by the sound of it.

I sped up practically racing to the finish as I was thoroughly enjoying this position. Me still standing meant I could pound harder with less effort. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar electricity running down from my sack up to the tip and I grunted trying to keep the release at bay for as long as possible so Rose could join me.

"Roza, Come, please, come with me."

I knew I was sounding desperate, and I was. We didn't always have to come together. Normally if I would finish first I would make sure she was satisfied, but we didn't have much time so I needed her to come with me, but the electricity surging through my cock was starting to border on painful.

Rose threw her head back and I felt her walls clamp down on me as she came with a load scream. I released myself, finally being able to abate the growing sensation of strain in my cock.

I slumped forward resting my head on her chest a moment, trying to catch my breath.

I pulled back and out of her and handed her a paper towel from the kitchen to clean herself off and did the same to myself as I put myself back into my pants. I zipped up, adjusted my jacket and redid the tie in my hair. I looked like a guardian again, instead of man who just fucked his girlfriend on the kitchen counter. Rose went through a similar transformation as she put her panties back on as well as her pants and buttoned her shirt and straightened her jacket. It was back to business. The sooner we were finished with this, the sooner we could go home and pick out a new countertop.

I picked up the case Abe had provided us with and took out two earpieces and handed her hers. The ear pieces were of much better quality than standard issue guardian communication devices and I could appreciate the comfortableness of the soft silicone in my ear. Also when we tested the sound it was much better and crisper than what we were used to.

We were about to leave the apartment. My bag of clothes was already in the SUV waiting downstairs and I didn't bring anything else. Abe had provided a furnished apartment. I wanted to close the door, but Rose ran back inside and stood beside the kitchen counter with her hip against it.

She saw me looking and smiled.

"Just committing the height to memory. That was amazing."

She giggled and I chuckled as I closed the door.

The car ride to the house was silent. We turned on our communication gear and stepped out of the car and started to walk to the door. Rose was beside the door and I was standing in front of it communicating with her now through silent hand signals I would break down the door and she should follow. I would take the right side of the hallway and scan the perimeter and she would scan the left. I counted down with my fingers and busted down the door. We had to move quickly. I saw the first guardian approach me almost immediately in the hallway. There was a look of shock and fear when he took in my attire. Our guardian uniforms had the green strip on the breast pocket indication us as royal guard for the Dragomir queen. He might not know our names, but that should be enough for him to realize his chances of beating me were zero.

However, he was stupid enough or desperate enough to try.

He lunged at me and I evaded easily. And with each punch or kick that followed he became more and more frustrated he wasn't hitting me. It made his movements erratic and sloppy and it didn't take much to incapacitate him. I was conscious of keeping him conscious as no doubt Abe would want to interrogate him on his dealing and I am sure Hans would also want some information.

I glanced quickly in the direction Rose went and saw she had her assailant cuffed and bound to a support beam in the ceiling. I smiled as I did the same to my guy, albeit under heavy protest from him.

We stood in front of them as they were cuffed with their hands above them. Rose had her hands on her slightly tilted hips giving them a peculiar expression.

"You don't understand. He is…"

Rose silenced them with her hand.

"I know exactly who he is. I went to high school with him."

And made out with him. I didn't judge. She was young and rebellious. I hoped Rose wouldn't judge me on my early love encounters. Of course Rose's encounter with Jesse was months before we got together, while mine were years ago. But I tried to let that go.

"And no matter how much of an ass he is being, or how much he looks down on you or spreads rumors about you or is stupid enough to break ward lines or…"

"Roza?"

"Right. Point is you didn't just hurt Jesse. You could have hurt all of us. The Bratva was on to the drug and if they had found the secret ingredient our whole society would have been exposed."

At least they looked a little guilty. I don't think they realized how much they were endangering us.

"You'll be transferred to court and be handed over to Hans for questioning and to be detained."

I proclaimed to them as we walked by them to the basement.

Rose looked back to the men hanging from the ceiling, then turned back to me.

"We could just leave Jesse here for one more night."

I gave her a look and she put up her hands in surrender.

We walked down the stairs to the basement where Jesse was being held. Rose walked in first and found Jesse bound to the chair. By the looks of his accommodations, he wasn't always tied to the chair, but had a mattress and a comfy chair and even a small bathroom. So I imagine they were taking another round of his blood when they were interrupted by us.

Rose walked around to him and I saw him lift his eyes at her.

"Of course, I should have known you would be in on it. Couldn't get enough of me huh?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Jesse's words and I saw she had a hard time not gagging. I was less than amused.

"She is here to save your sorry ass. Don't make her regret it,"

He turned around far enough to see me.

"Oh Yeah, I heard you and Belikov hooked up. I guess you couldn't resist her charms either." He directed at me.

The way he said 'charms' send shivers down my spine, but I ignored him as best as I could.

Rose was undoing the restraints on his legs first.

"I do love the sight of you on your knees in front of me." Jesse said while licking his lips provocatively.

I growled, but Rose just lifted her head and smiled as she ripped the restrained off none too gently.

"I could just leave you here, you know."

Her smile was sickly sweet, but I saw it had the desired effect as Jesse paled a little.

"You wouldn't"

He returned.

Rose shrugged.

"You pushed those guardians in there to the point they were willing to betray their duty to get some money and humiliate you. You will find I have even less tolerance for you than they did."

He quickly nodded and Rose continued to undo his binds. When done she stood up and pointed towards the stairs for him to come with us. For the first time this evening, he obeyed in silence. On top of the stairs we were met with Abe. His smirk was large as he took the disheveled boy in.

"Mister Zeklos. I am glad you will be joining us for the ride back to court. I am sure Hans Croft would want to hear your side of the story."

Abe didn't even bother to address him with 'Lord'. Something he did with every royal, even Lissa. He made sure they knew he considered them beneath him.

I saw Jesse pale when seeing Abe. Apparently, Jesse was no stranger to the sight of Zmey.

Abe seemed to take in his reaction and found it amusing. I had long thought Abe got off on those looks of fear people were giving him.

He then outstretched his arms for Rose to great him. She understood his need for theatrics and engulphed her father in a hug.

"Little girl. I am so proud of you for uncovering this endeavor and so quickly too. You make your father glow with pride."

I saw Jesse's eyes widen at the realization that Zmey was her father and I think the last bit of color he had was now gone. If I didn't see him standing up and hear his breathing, I would have thought he was already dead.

Abe and Rose didn't make it a secret that they were related, but they didn't send out a bulletin either. So there were still a few people that were shocked when they learned. Depending on who was being told either Rose or Abe got satisfaction from the encounter. I think here it was both. Although Abe's reputation instilled more fear into people, Rose's name did come with more and more fangirling these days. The first time the roles were reversed between Abe and Rose, when somebody was awed Abe was Rose's father instead of Rose being his daughter I had seen Abe look shocked. He was a little bit pissed but soon it turned to amusement and pride, knowing his daughter's reputation was rivaling his own. But in her case that was a good thing.

"Now come on and let's get these gentlemen down from the ceiling. The ride back to court will be long. I have arranged a car to take us."

I saw Pavel come around the corner with what appeared to be files and hard-drives. Great Abe had us to do all the heavy lifting and swoops in at the last moment to collect the precious data.

After Pavel had secured whatever Abe had wanted from the operation, he asked us to enter the van. Pavel and I took down the handcuffed guardians and lead them to the van as Rose kept an eye on Jesse.

I looked over at Pavel. The man was large and strong and had a silent air of death around him. You didn't want to mess with him. I understood why Abe made him his personal guard. I knew Pavel had been his guardian for a very long time and I could only imagine how many of these sorts of endeavors he had witnessed with Abe. How many hard disks had he stolen? How many competitors had he neutralized?

Pavel looked over at me and seemed to understand my silent question. He only sighed as if to say, 'To many.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

The ride back to court had been awkward. Jesse had found a new wind and was accusing and threatening the guardians for severe punishment when they got back. They would never work as a guardian again.

One of the guardians had knocked him out. We stared at him and he simply shrugged.

"I am already in trouble, and I really wanted to do that."

I laughed, not finding any fault in his reasoning. I had half a mind to kick him myself but was able to suppress that urge at the last minute.

Abe had chuckled as well before addressing the two men.

"I must say, I admire your sense of entrepreneurship. Execution could use some work. But if, after you have served your time, you find yourselves without a job, I might be able to use open-minded thinkers like you."

I sat back into my chair and grumbled an 'unbelievable' under my breath.

The ride back to court seemed to take twice as long as when we came here. But in truth it was probably a bit of the same. I was just more eager now to get back home, and start that time together with Dimitri, that my father had so rudely interrupted. It had been two weeks and we had wrapped it up pretty fast. Also I did get to enjoy my Russian God a few times. The last time being only a few hours ago. But honestly I was ready to go again. Not just because his mere presence and the smell of his sweat was making me horny, but also because I needed a good pallet cleanser after the comments Jesse threw my way.

I know technically he wasn't involved in the blood trade and I would reluctantly have to testify to that in court. But I hoped the guardians were truthful in their own interrogation and would at least try and explain what kind of prick Jesse had been to them.

We dropped Jesse off at his father's house. And when I said dropped him off, I meant it. Pavel unceremoniously dumped his still unconscious body at the doorstep. Jesse's father looked a little put out but didn't say a word as he saw my father's eyes scan over him.

"Your boy has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. Let him rest and eat, but I would like to see him first thing in the morning for a victim statement. Don't worry, I am brining the perpetrators in myself."

And of course by himself, Abe meant Pavel, Dimitri and me, but okay. Jesse's father nodded. He called for one of his guardians to pick Jesse off of the cold stone. I noticed he didn't even lift a finger himself to support his unconscious son. Like father like son right.

We then drove to the holding cells at court and booked the two guardians we had placed under arrest. Dimitri and I filed the charges and they were led to the cells in the basement.

I looked back at Dimitri and sighed with relieve knowing it was done. I saw his shirt was a little bit open and noticed we still had one more thing to do before we called this mission done.

I practically dragged him back to our apartment. I saw lust reflected in Dimitri's eyes no doubt thinking I was just too eager to walk properly. I smirked to myself. Although I am sure we would get there eventually, that wasn't the reason I wanted us back in our home.

After the door to our living room was closed, Dimitri quickly pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. He was moving his hands down to his pants when I stopped him.

"Stop right there and sit in the chair."

He looked a little weary, then raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering what kinky game I was playing tonight. I just shook my head. Men only had one thing on their mind. Although I doubted that the extra sway in my step as I moved to the bathroom to collect the supplies I needed was making him think otherwise.

I came back with gloves, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a pack of baking soda and a hot towel.

I had asked the tattoo guy how to get the tattoos off when the mission was over, he assured me they would fade with time and be gone in about three months. I didn't want to wait that long and wanted to speed up the process. It won't erase them over night, but it will make them fade out quicker.

"Roza? What is all this?"

Dimitri looked a little apprehensive when taking in the supplies and was especially looking weary towards the gloves.

"I would like to fall asleep in the arms of my boyfriend Guardian Dimitri Belikov tonight. I don't want to sleep with a nasty member of the Bratva mafia.

I walked to the kitchen and put some stuff together in a bowl and put the gloves on. I pulled on the bottom of the glove once it was fully covering my hands so it made a popping sound.

"So I will try and make those tattoos fade."

I saw Dimitri swallow. My own smirk was probably not very soothing while I prepared the bubbling mixture.

First I opened up the pores on his chest with a hot towel. He actually seemed to be enjoying that. I am sure he won't enjoy the next part.

I moved on to applying the hydrogen peroxide/ baking soda mixture onto his chest and rubbing it in with a towel. He hissed slightly but otherwise didn't complain.

I let it set for a few minutes before removing the mixture with a warm towel, removing the gloves and applying lotion to his reddish skin.

"I am sorry, but this will make them fade faster. I just can't bear seeing you so marred."

"Don't worry Roza, I agree, the sooner this is gone the better. Besides, I am not opposed to you rubbing lotion all over me."

He grinned at me. I grinned back.

I moved from my position on a chair in front of him to his lap as I kept running my hand down his chest, maybe dipping a little lower than needed. The tattoos hadn't reached that far. He groaned as he let his own hands roam my body. He dipped his head and started to suck on the skin on my shoulder. That elicited a moan from me. I pulled myself a little closer to him, rocking my hips.

Another growl escaped him and a very obvious erection sticking into my ass as I did so.

"Rose, Dimitri, I heard you were back."

I heard Dimitri sigh with disappointment and agitation as he rested his head on my shoulder in defeat and banged it softly into my shoulder in frustration. I whispered in his ear that he had to picture Babushka again.

"Hi, Liss, we just got back."

I purposely didn't move from my spot but did reach for another dollop of lotion. Lissa was eyeing the lotion and our position wearingly. No doubt, she thought the lotion had other purposes.

I started to rub Dimitri on his chest again, still remaining seated on his lap, to give him time to calm down.

"I was just applying lotion to Dimitri's chest after I used a chemical concoction to help fade the tattoos. They are just too hideous to look at now that the mission is over."

Lissa eyed me suspiciously but even she had to notice the bowl of chemicals and the used gloves. She sat down on the couch not far from us.

"I heard it were Jesse's Guardians who were using him as a milking cow."

I snorted at that. I was actually imagining Jesse in a barn chewing on grass.

"It was. They had him locked in the basement and took syringes of his blood every few hours or so."

"His father is trying to cover it up, but word is spreading through Court that Jesse was being used to supply drugs and that he was helpless to stop them. I swear on my way here it went from bad to worse. By the time I got here, they were speculating that they had made Jesse addicted to drugs and were using him for other things as well as a blood bank, claiming he would do anything, _anything,_ for the next high."

I laughed again.

"Lissa, your apartment is next door to ours." So the time it would have taken her to come here, would be next to nothing.

"I know." She said cheerfully.

I couldn't stop the giggling. While Dimitri just shook his head.

"You know, this has your father written all over it, don't you. Technically Jesse was the victim in this case and your father just wanted to humiliate him a bit more."

I looked back to Dimitri thinking about his words. He might be right. I told my Dad the kind of things Jesse used to pull back at the academy, not just spreading rumors about me, but also that he was one of the reasons the Strigoi were able to break through the wards at.

I waved my hands in front of me, dismissing his words. Whether he did or didn't, Jesse was not my concern anymore.

"We did our job. There was no exposure to our world and we rounded up an illegal drug operation. Whatever happens after this is not our responsibility."

I giggled again.

"But Jesse might have a hard time finding replacements."

I could barely keep a straight face uttering those words and by the end of the sentence, Lissa and I were practically laughing on the ground. Dimitri just shook his head, but even he couldn't hide the small pull of his lips.

DPOV

It had been a few weeks since we had returned to court and the tattoos had finally faded. Not that I didn't enjoy Rose rubbing the cool lotion to my red and battered skin, but it was the fact my skin was red and battered in the first place that made me dislike the procedure.

And with my fading tattoos so did the rumors fade about the guardians being involved in Moroi blood trafficking. Being replaced by a new juicy titbit of information as fast as people could talk. But that was life at Court. For once I was glad the rumors weren't about Rose and me. That had been a rough couple of weeks once people learned of our relationship.

It was surprising to me that rumors of Jesse seemed to hang around for a lot longer than derivative talks about the two guardians.

There is no love lost between me and Jesse Zeklos, despite being related to a man I called friend and whom I respected greatly. The family resemblance between Ivan and Jesse started and ended with their hair color. But even I felt a little bad for the guy. He was victimized here, and although people did also judge those guardians very harshly, Jesse wasn't winning any points either.

To use your charge in such a way is unheard of and I could still see the appalled faces of the Royals when they found out. To them, it was unfathomable that one of their own loyal servants could turn on them. After all, we Dhampirs were born to serve them and it was considered a great honor to guard a royal. The guardians should have been lucky they were guarding him, no matter what shenanigans young Lord Zeklos might have put them through. I had actually heard them use the word shenanigans.

I knew those guardians would pay for their crime. Not only would they be doing time, and a lot of it, but they would lose their titles as guardians and would be looked down upon by their very own. Because no matter how much of an ass your charge is being, your duty to protect them is sacred. Then again, I didn't know how I would tolerate guarding Jesse either. He was a right prick and our history wasn't helping matters either. Not only was he responsible for breach of the academy that eventually lead to my death, but if I closed my eyes I could still see his hands moving up Rose's shirt and see his slobbering tongue trying to coerce its way into her mouth.

Even though I knew I had been Rose's first sexual encounter, that didn't mean she hadn't made-out with other boys. In her own words, she described it as 'a lot'. I tried not the think about it. I had seen two instances, one with Jesse and one with Mason. The former still sending vile shivers down my spine whereas the later made me regretful. Not just because Mason was gone, but because if I hadn't been so hell-bend on my duty, Rose and I would have been together much earlier and I could have prevented her from kissing him in the first place.

But all of that was water under the bridge as I had come out the victor and was currently holding my precious prize in my arms.

For the last ten minutes, she had been tracing patterns on my now unpainted chest as we both awoke from slumber. Well as I was waking from sleep. Rose seemed awfully awake.

Rose looked up at me from her comfortable position on my chest and started to giggle, trying to hold in her laughter. She was unable to do so and simply turned back around and laid her head on my chest again. I felt her body shake as the laughter was racking through her body. What was so funny?

I was about to ask but a still sniggering Rose got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

"You slept in Dimitri, no time to shower, just put on your uniform and come meet us in the common living room."

Rose could barely contain her laughter, but she was right, it was rather late. I dressed quickly, simply putting my hair in a ponytail and stepped out of our suite and in the common living room. I saw Lissa and Christian were already there.

"Rose, what is so funny?"

I asked as I saw she was leaning on the kitchen counter trying and failing to drink her tea.

I saw Lissa look at me funny and Christian simply raised an eyebrow before he was rolling around on the ground with laughter.

Rose was now chocking on her tea and even Lissa was hiding her smile behind her hand.

I knew something was up so headed to the nearest bathroom to look at myself. Then I saw why Rose had been giggling all morning. I sighed as I took in my reflection. She had put lipstick on my lips, and not just any lipstick, it was bright ruby red lipstick. She had added some blush and blue eyeshadow and had tried to apply some eyeliner, but by the look of one half-finished eye, I had stirred, making her stop her actions.

I knew enough about make-up from my sisters and girlfriend that my best bet was make-up remover with some pads, trying with a wet wash cloth would only swear it around my face.

I walked back out of the bathroom and saw a hysterical Rose standing not too far from me.

"Apparently Dimitri Belikov _does_ do make-up"

I could barely understand her with her trying to stop the laughing fits. But I remember saying something about not doing make-up when we had talked about concealing our Molnija and promise marks. I guess this was payback.

"Roza, can you get me some make-up remover and pads."

"You know, for a guy claiming not to do make-up, you sure seem to know a lot about removing it."

That was it, some payback of my own was required.

I grabbed her by her wrist, pulled her towards me and started to kiss her relentlessly. On her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. I even rubbed my blush covered cheeks across hers for good measure.

"Stopples, please stop, your stopples."

I chuckled but released her. She had ruby red lipstick everywhere. Normally I would be the recipient of wayward make-up, but it was nice to be on the giving end for a change.

Lissa and Christian were laughing behind us. But Lissa had been kind enough to get her supply of make-up remover. Although, I preferred to have used Rose's. She only had the one kind and Lissa spend at least two minutes explaining each step of the cleansing ritual.

Rose put me down in a chair and started to wipe her own face and mine with the goodies.

After she was done she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Now, you're my Dimitri again. No hideous tattoos and no make-up. Just my very own Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

 **So that was it. A short story, but with some scenes that had been floating around my head for a while. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed it and will be looking forward to seeing you on my next story.**


	8. Chapter 8

this story was finished, but I thought of this little bit and thought it would fit best as an epilogue to this story. It is a three chapter epilogue.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

DPOV

"I am really starting to dislike your father."

This made her giggle but it didn't deter her from her current task…unfortunately.

I winced, trying to keep my cool, as yet another strip fell to the ground.

"You don't think what he wants us to do is important?" she asked knowing that my sense of duty will overrule my dislike of her father or the activities he had yet again dragged us in.

"Of course I do. I just don't understand how this is the only way we can get that information. Just point me in the right direction and I'll get them to talk." It was a dark day indeed that I would pick inflicting torture over the task Abe had given us.

She shook her head as she pulled hard on the strip, making me almost cry for my mother. I didn't understand how women could do this on a regular basis.

"It is about getting them in a position they can talk freely and us 'lowly' Dhampirs are simply there for their entertainment. You know they won't even think twice about discussing secret intel in front of us when we are like that," she said, giving me the same argument she had been giving me for the last two hours.

After she ripped another strip from my body, my hair, and wax attached to it going with it, I raised my hands in surrender.

"I need a break."

That made her giggle again.

"I could have asked Ambrose, maybe he would have been more gentle."

I glared at her. She knew full well I didn't want everyone at court to know I was man-scaping and I definitely didn't want them to know the reason.

"Besides, I do my legs all the time and on occasion, I do downstairs and you don't see me complaining."

That made me laugh.

"Every time you do it, you say I better enjoy it while it lasts because it hurt like hell and you will never do it again."

She shrugged. She had been de-haired in all the required places yesterday with Lissa. For Rose it was just her legs, and as she calls it 'downstairs'. I was thanking the Gods on my knees, my downstairs only needed a trimming. The hair removal from my legs, chest, and arms was bad enough.

"I just don't understand why all of this is necessary."

She cocked her head to the side.

"The hair removal or the mission?"

"Both."

She shrugged again.

"The hair is necessary because apparently they are going to rub oil all over us and we need to shine, hair tends to get in the way of that. Something about us looking clean or something. And the mission is important because even if it might have been a rumor Abe picked up in his large circle of spies, if people are discussing overthrowing, or hurting Lissa then we need to know about it, and we need to get intel any way we can."

I groaned.

"But this?"

She sashayed towards me, the look in her eyes betrayed her intent even if her face was a picture of innocence. She dragged her hand over my already de-haired chest, her gentle finger a nice reprieve from the general soreness as a result of the de-hairing. She bit her lower lip, a clear sign she was being mischievous.

"I think it is kind of hot. I have never been to a sex club before. And Moroi men and women coming there to stare at us as we fornicate, all the while knowing that they could never do what we do because they lack the body and stamina, is kind of great…"

The mischievous look was gone and replaced with the steely resolve of the warrior and Guardian I knew she was.

"Besides, we are there to gather information. The only way in was to be one of the Dhampir subjects, but we don't actually have to do much. In the beginning, they simply admire our bodies and make bets on how long you can keep it up and such. We will be leaving before the main event."

Yes, how he had done it, I don't know. But Abe had somehow persuaded Rose and me to go undercover in a high-ranking establishment known for its 'private parties'. It was a roman themed orgy where, like in ancient Rome, slaves and gladiators would be ordered to copulate for the entertainment of the rich and powerful. The analogy to our world wasn't lost on me. Although with Lissa on the throne it had gotten better, there was still much resistance from the royal Moroi in particular. So they organize these kinds of parties, where they can exude their dominance and get off. It was disgusting. But it did make sense that if there were threats against Lissa, they might go to such a party.

Abe had done some digging, and I was at least happy it had taken him a day or two to gather the intel meaning that he hadn't known much about these parties himself. The vast majority of the Dhampir in attendance were female. They would be parading in skimpy outfits for the Moroi men and women to inspect and to enjoy. And although feeding wasn't the main purpose it happened behind the scenes quite a lot. But there were also a few male Dhampir around, no doubt to cater to the women who were at the party. For a high price, you could engage in 'activities' yourself, but most of it involved watching. And like it had been in ancient Rome, it was often a place where private matters could be discussed because of the much-needed discretion of the establishment itself.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Rose ripped the latest strip from my calf. Who knew calves were that sensitive.

"Sorry, I thought with your mind occupied I could finish my job."

I didn't like the gleam in her eyes one bit. Not one bit!

"I swear this better be about Lissa. If I find out that this is about any of Abe's dealings, I will…"

"You will what?" she said as she stood up with her hands on her hips challenging me.

Rose was right. What was I going to do? If I thought I was going to get away with dispatching Abe, I probably would have already. God knows I have had plenty of reason to do so. And I have thought about it on occasion, even dreamed about it once. But I could never do it. And as much as I would love to blame my morals for not straggling Abe, it was more that I would never get past Pavel and it would hurt Rose considerably. Also even though Abe had his guardians for the messy work, I knew he wasn't defenseless himself. He was a gifted earth user, and I would do well not to underestimate him.

"Besides, we both know my father wouldn't use Lissa as an excuse to make us do anything. He would lie about pretty much everything else to get what he wants, but not that."

I would have to agree with Rose. Abe knew where the line was. Abe could play so many dirty tricks to get what he wanted, but he wouldn't use Lissa's safety, knowing what that meant to Rose.

I closed my eyes shut as Rose ripped the last piece off of my skin. After she was done, she rubbed a bit of lotion on the now reddening surface. It immediately cooled the damaged skin and I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"All done. We better go see Lissa, so she can make the charms."

I put my clothing on, opting for some loose fitting clothing, seeing the soreness of my entire body. Together we walked towards Lissa's room.

"There you two are. How are the preparations?" Lissa asked.

Rose placed her hand in front of her mouth trying very hard and failing miserably to contain her laughter. I groaned.

"I was thinking to do minimum alterations. We just need two of the most famous guardians, to slip by undetected, we don't have to alter bodies that much, just your face."

I had never been more grateful for spirit, well after Lissa bringing Rose back from the dead and restoring me to a Dhampir, but I was glad, I didn't have to go to the party and somehow convince them that Guardian Belikov wanted any part of this. I didn't want anybody to know what we were doing. Not that I didn't enjoy a bit of an adventurous sex life, but being treated like slaves and having to perform sexual acts because someone told you so, isn't my idea of a good time. Also, I doubt our suspects would be so forthcoming with two Royal Guards around. But two anonymous Dhampirs, that they wouldn't have a problem with.

Lissa gave us each a ring. We figured it was the most likely not to be taken. Large pieces of jewelry would no doubt have to be removed at the establishment.

She placed her hands on it and when she looked up again she squinted her eyes at me. When she was done with Rose and I looked her over, I could still see Rose, but her face was a bit fuzzy like I couldn't get her in focus.

"To anyone else, you will look different. For those that know you very well, the picture is a bit blurry, but that just means it works."

She seemed happy that she was able to make the charms, but I could tell she was feeling depressed about the mission.

"Don't worry Liss, we got this. It is probably just a stupid rumor my Dad heard; we are just checking it out to be safe. But I doubt there is much going on. It will be okay."

Rose placed her hand on Lissa's and squeezed gently.

I was amazed that even with the bond gone, Rose was still able to guess Lissa's every thought and mood.

"It is probably more about my Dad getting dirt on people to blackmail them with than you actually being in danger."

Rose and I had already established that wasn't the case, but Lissa didn't know that, and she visibly relaxed thinking this might be one of Abe's shenanigans.

"Going to such a place must be awful," Lissa said, but at the same time, she was blushing a bit and biting her lip. I might have to let Christian know Lissa could have some dirty ideas of a good time.

"Oh, yes awful" Rose responded with the same kind of faked conviction.

When we walked back to our room, I was twirling the ring in my fingers, when a thought occurred to me.

"If Lissa can change our appearances, why did I have to get waxed, she could have simply put smooth skin into the charm."

Rose turned around towards me and raised her hands in mock ignorance. There was a ginormous smile on her face.

The next day we were in front of the service entrance of the establishment. I was a little surprised to see it was the building of a Moroi law firm. I suppose the venue changes every time, to keep it discrete.

We were let in and an old Dhampir woman looked us over.

"Ah yes, I was told we were getting a couple tonight. Don't worry, we usually don't split up couples. We will pare you together. Any objection to an extra girl thrown in?"

"Yes." "No." Rose and I said at the same time. I looked over at Rose who had said she didn't have any objections very fast and with much conviction. Rose was getting too much into this. Although for our cover that was probably a good thing.

"We'll just see how the evening goes. You can change in there. Someone will help you prepare. There are also bottles of water. I suggest you drink and hydrate now. It is going to be a long and exhausting night."

I didn't quite like the way she was eyeing me up and down. I told myself that she was simply sizing up her merchandise, and I needed to keep telling myself that if I wanted to remain sane.

We were lead into a makeshift locker room. There were already some people there getting dressed or more accurately undressed. In accordance with their theme, the women were put into Roman-style dresses. I saw one other male and he wore a small cloth, similarly to what Gladiators wore in training, or at least from what we knew from movies. I doubt that all of these details were historically accurate.

Rose was handed a small pile of clothes, way too small. When she unfolded them I could see the fabric would cover only the basics. However, it was an enormous piece of clothing in comparison to what I was handed.

We stripped down and put on the provided clothing. Although the dress looked amazing on Rose, it wouldn't have looked out of place in the bedroom, which was kind of the point. I would want Rose to wear it in the privacy of our bedroom, not in front of all these people.

The dress was basically two sheets draped over her from her shoulders down her breasts, and over her private parts. The two sides were bound together by a waistband, but she was wearing nothing underneath. The fabric was covering her nipples but there wasn't enough to fully encase her breast, so I could see a large portion of cleavage and side boob. But judging from the other girls that was by design and not attributed to Rose's ample bosom. Her sides were bare, all the way towards her toes, the fabric going down from her breasts straight between her legs. It clearly showed lack of undergarments and although she wasn't exposed, the almost sheer fabric and the lack of much of it, left nothing to the imagination. I was wearing just enough not to flash everybody but that was all that could be said about it. After we were changed we were let towards the oiling station. At least Rose could rub some all over me, the only positive I could think of that we would do tonight.

After we finished, we hung out in de changing room and got some drinks, waiting for us to be ushered in. The older Dhampir woman came and explained a few things about the logistics of tonight. We seemed to be the only newbies around as she only directed her lecture at us.

"The first hour or so, you are to stand on pedestals for the Moroi to look at, some light touching is allowed, but if someone tries to grab something they shouldn't we will intervene. You must pay a hefty price to touch that merchandise. Afterwards, you will be led towards separate rooms, although the doors are all open and the spaces are interconnected. There the two of you will start out slow. Some light petting each other and some general sexy grinding and such. You can, for instance, rub her breasts over her clothing and you, in turn, can stimulate him a bit."

She said switching from Rose to me and back when addressing our individual tasks.

"The point is to let them believe you are turned on. But the clothes have to stay on for this teasing part of the night. I don't mind you faking a little excitement by being vocal, but just make sure it is believable. You can interact with the Moroi, or you can focus on each other, but if they get into it, make sure they see me first about payment."

I rolled my eyes. Everything seemed to be about money for this woman.

"The main event doesn't start until twelve. There, both of you will undress and have intercourse. Make sure that they can see you properly, missionary all night is not appreciated. I would suggest some doggy and cowgirls. There will be no condoms provided. I don't have plans to pair you with anybody else, but all the others have been tested. And of course, the other reason isn't necessary for Dhampirs. Our clients like to keep it realistic. "

That meant that we would need the information before twelve. I could do with being stared at. I could handle being groped and I could handle Rose riling me up a bit, I could not handle having to take Rose in front of people. Part because it was disgusting and part because I feared that if I got too much into it, I wouldn't stop. I would actually like it. The thought sickened me a bit. The elderly Dhampir woman left, attending to other arrangements.

"You look a little green. First time?"

The other Dhampir male I had seen sat next to me. He looked like a former guardian, based on his physique and the promise mark and two molnija on the back of his neck.

I nodded. He looked over towards Rose and then over towards a girl standing in the corner. When she noticed his attention she smiled, but soon went back to her conversation with some other girls.

"What we won't do for the person we love huh. Don't worry, Rhona doesn't break up couples unless she gets paid a ridiculous amount of money. That is why we went to Rhona. Most of the time it is just me and Stephanie, sometimes she throws in an extra girl, and on a rare occasion we get another guy, but she only brings that card out when it is specifically requested."

I looked over towards the girl he was eyeing, obviously this Stephanie. There seemed to be a deep love between them. No doubt he recognized the same in me and Rose.

"Can I ask? How did you two end up here?"

He looked over towards the girl again, then quickly looked over towards Rose.

"Same reason you two are here, I guess. Although your girl was a guardian too I presume. It isn't much, but at least we can be together, something we could never have done if I was still a guardian. Besides, the pay isn't bad."

He thought we were here because it was the only way we could be together. It had been that way for them. I hadn't thought about it that way, but I could see how this line of work would be better than some alternatives. But I was never more grateful Rose and I could be in a relationship and be accepted. I wondered if we hadn't gotten allocations with Christian and Lissa, what we would have done. Would we have gone into the human world? Would we have stayed and been together on the rare occasions we could? Or would we have tried to make a living in the Moroi world any way we could to stay together like these two? And I was embarrassed to admit that the pay indeed was good. As Royal guardians Rose and I got paid well but compared to my old salary, I would have to do this three times a week to break even, and the hours are a lot better.

"You don't mind them staring?"

He laughed a little.

"Of course I do. But they also stare when Stephanie and I hold hands walking down the street, at least this way I get paid for their twisted views. Besides, I see the jealous look in their eyes. The men are jealous of my stamina and body and the women look absolutely wanton for me and look very disappointed at their husbands. We once had a Moroi woman pay us a lot of money to join us, so she could finally enjoy sex, Stephanie and I made sure she was thoroughly satisfied. Now whenever she is in town, she arranges a private room with us. I can only imagine how disappointing sex with her husband is. That to me is funny. They look down on us so much, yet they envy us when we are here."

I was amazed at this man. He was empowered by these events, yet the purpose of the Moroi was no doubt to dominate.

"What about Stephanie. What did she do before this?"

He looked a little sad but answered anyway.

"Before we were together Stephanie worked as a cook. She is amazing in the kitchen and absolutely loves it. But when word got around she was dating me, her Moroi boss fired her. Nobody wanted to hire her after that. She assures me she is content with our lives now. We made the best of it. We have this game where we single out the most frustrated and bigoted man or woman in the room. They get so turned on by us and hate themselves for it, it is funny. But sometimes I do realize she gave up a lot to be with me."

"You never considered going into the human world? At least there you could have a bit more normal life."

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind, I don't have any ties here, but Stephanie has a mother and a sister here, that I know she would never leave. What about you two, I am sure you both could make good money in the human world in private security or something."

I made the same shrugged motion as he did before.

"I have family but they live in a mixed human/ Dhampir community, so I could go either way, she has some family, but it is her friend she would never leave. So we make the best of it."

I outstretched my hand towards him.

"I am Arkady, and my girl over there is Yasmin," I said, not using our real names of course. Rose had had a field day picking her name. She still looked exotic, even if she didn't look like Rose, so she wanted a name to match it.

"George, he reciprocated.

Rhona clapped her hands and I was feeling the dread in the pit of my stomach as she announced we had to go in. George patted me on the back before moving towards Stephanie. She looked over towards us and waved and mouthed good luck. Rose grabbed my hand and together we walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

We walked behind Rhona who lead us and two other girls in a room and motioned for us to stand on the podium in the middle of the room.

She placed me next to Dimitri and smoothened down my dress, or more accurately the small piece of clothing standing between me and total nudity.

"Now remember, light touching, a finger on your skin, or someone touching your hair is acceptable, someone grabbing your breast is not. If anyone goes too far, you call me okay. Your boy here can keep you safe if necessary."

There was something tender in her eyes. Before this I had judged her as a heartless greedy woman, but I realized she did care about her 'merchandise'.

She turned towards Dimitri.

"And you will keep an eye on the girls, all the girls?" her eyes went towards the girls on his right.

He nodded.

Her caring look was gone and replaced with her business face.

"Alright. Let the evening begin."

She walked away towards one of the larger rooms. I could hear murmurs coming from that space and assumed the customers were gathered there. Rhona announced the 'line-up' for tonight and even included that she had two ex-guardians here. I wondered if that was a good or bad thing. But we will see.

After her speech people started to move around and went from room to room. People were coming in and admiring us. Rhona had been right; there was some touching but nothing outrageous. It was funny, Dimitri and I were so used to standing around and doing nothing. But still this felt widely different from our other job. Maybe because there we were supposed to be invisible, yet here we were the spectacle. Although the Moroi didn't seem to 'see' us. They were inspecting us. They were squeezing Dimitri's muscles, and running their hands through my hair. It was like we were prized horses.

There seemed to be some interest in us. One male in particular caught my attention, in a bad way. He was bony and made the hair on my neck stand up. His beady little eyes were focused on my skin as he ran his hand across my arm. I felt Dimitri bristled beside me, he too had felt the intensity of this male. I was glad he moved on to the other girls, but when I saw that one girl had a hard time to control the disgust in her eyes, I felt sorry for her and almost wished him back to me. She was a regular and the fact she seemed widely uncomfortable told me this was someone to look out for. That it wasn't just me who thought this guy was creepy.

After about an hour, Rhone called it quits and things proceeded towards the next part of the evening. We were allocated to different rooms. Our audience would switch throughout the night, I just hoped our anonymous threat would be discussing something particularly incriminating when he or she was in our presence.

Rhona showed us towards a platform again, yet now there was a lounge set placed on it. She directed me to lie down on it, and for Dimitri to be draped over me. We were free to move any way we wanted, but she suggested we start there. And it was as good a place to start as any.

The two other girls who had been in the room with us earlier were allocated to the our room again, but Rhona had instructed them to move around the room and lightly engage the Moroi while they were watching us.

Dimitri bend down as Rhona left the room. It wasn't long before the Moroi came pouring in. I suppose we were popular. I didn't blame them. Lissa hadn't altered our bodies and we looked good.

I could tell Dimitri didn't know how to start. He usually didn't have a problem initiating our romantic activities, but he seemed to have a bit of stage fright. I internally giggled. I knew he was widely uncomfortable. I on the other hand was dying to make all of these Moroi men, incredibly turned on yet only pay attention to my guy.

I started to kiss his neck and wind my finger into his hair at the base of his neck. I was running my hands across his chest, leisurely tracing his abs. We had to take things slow, very slow, we had another two hours of 'teasing' before the main event was to take place. Also we couldn't get too turned on ourselves, we had a job to do.

"These are extraordinary specimens; Rhona should have charged us more."

I heard one of them say. There were some agreeing grunts, from both men and women, but there was also a derogatory snort. That was the one we needed to zoom in on.

"The male, at least, should be serving, and I could come up with some better uses for the female as well."

The distain was clear in his voice and Dimitri actually had to hold me down and stifle my battle cry with a long kiss or I would have decked the man.

"Sure, sure, but however they got here, we can enjoy the show tonight and that is worth something too."

I looked towards the man. I took in the man's features and memorized every aspect of him I could. He was now our lead suspect. I also noticed that although he claimed to find this distasteful, it was clear from the look on his face and pants, that he at least found it physically stimulating.

He left the room after a few moments and Dimitri and I focused back on our task.

"Have you taken a good look at him?" Dimitri asked as he whispered in my ear. I gasped a little, making sure that the audience thought he was whispering sweet nothings, or widely dirty thoughts into my ear, instead of strategic deliberation of a secret mission.

I nodded.

Dimitri placed his hands on my side, on my exposed skin and started to rub all the way from my shoulder towards the side of my back, my hip, my thigh and ultimately he grazed his hands a little closer to my core as it slipped under the fabric. Now my gasp was rather involuntary and completely attributed to Dimitri ministrations. None of it was for show. Dimitri had a slight smirk on his face. Well two could place it that game. I moved my hand towards his abs and pushed him off of me as I placed him in a sitting position on the coach. I straddled him and ground my pelvis into his groin. If we had been in our own bedroom I would have ground it harder and more frequent but here the intent was to tease and if I did what I wanted to do, we wouldn't last two minutes let alone two hours. Dimitri grabbed my hip, but I didn't know if it was to stop me from moving away from him or stopping me from moving towards him, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Are the preparations complete?"

Both Dimitri and I had a hard time not to whisk our heads around at the man standing to the side who had spoken. But both of us were on alert.

"I have received intel from the palace, I have the guardian schedules."

Bingo. Secret intel from the palace on guardian schedules, that must be our guy.

I leaned into Dimitri, pretending to suck on his ear.

"The two Moroi on my six, place us closer so I can hear better."

Without hesitation, Dimitri picked me up by my ass and placed me back on the coach. We were a good three feet closer and right in front of the two men. He started to kiss me down my neck and moved very slowly towards my cleavage.

"Why do we have to meet here? I find this type of scenery revolting."

"I find it stimulating. It is the only action I see, my wife has been… unresponsive. I am not even sure if she likes me. Besides there isn't a place more discrete than Rhona's."

"A price we all pay to keep our Royal blood pure. Your wife is beautiful, if not a bit sour. Be grateful. And I must admit. These two do seem to have a certain vigor."

I shivered at his comment. His voice didn't sound aroused or excited, it sounded derogatory and hollow. Anything Dimitri and I did towards each other was filled with love and passion, but all he saw was animal instinct. And that is what he saw when he looked at us, animals, with one purpose in life; to serve them.

"So do you have any plans of when you are going to 'persuade' her majesty?" The first guy that whined about his wife asked the stone cold guy.

"We need to get to her before she can revoke the Dhampir age law. The vote is next month. I know the vote will be very close, but if we can influence the queen, we can avert this disaster."

"How do you plan to convince her?" He sounded a little scared. Obviously the other guy was dominant here and had the upper hand. It also meant that the weaker guy was our way in. I think we would have a hard time getting the other guy to talk, but this guy seemed influencible.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I have my ways, you just make sure that these files get to the right place."

I turned my head to the side, so I could see them better. Dimitri took his cue and used that moment to suck on my neck and place his knee between my legs, I closed my eyes, in mock ecstasy, but as I squinted I could undetected see that the cold dominant man handed the other man a flash-drive.

It is so nice if they hand us the evidence we need to get them properly arrested. That is when I noticed the guy who took the flash-drive was the same guy who had given me the creeps earlier. Figures. I think I would enjoy handling him a little roughly in the arrest.

After their exchange the other man left, mumbling something about leaving before our fleas infected him. But I could see he was adjusting his trousers a bit. Hypocrite.

The other man stayed and watched us with that same eerie intensity. As much as that was creeping me out, I could work with that.

I got up from the couch and started to walk around. I needed the guy to stick around for a while so we could devise a strategy to interrogate him. Our best bet was for him to request a private session with us. But I wondered if he had that kind of money. Rhona made it sound like it would cost a fortune.

I walked around the room slowly, having my dress sashay across the floor. I stopped at a few other people who had come to watch, touching them on the shoulder as I passed by or blowing them a kiss. I made contact with Dimitri a few times and he seemed to be playing the game with me. Occasionally calling out to me to come back, and me playfully denying him and focusing on the patrons.

I signaled to the other girls and one of them seemed to understand my meaning. She walked towards me and gently stroked the side of my face and ran her fingers through my hair. She leaned in for a kiss. It was such a delicate and sweet kiss, I was a little surprised I liked it. I had kissed many boys and Lissa once on a dare, but this girl was a veteran in the business and knew what she was doing. She pulled back a little to gauch my reaction. She seemed to be asking me for permission for something. I granted it mostly out of curiosity. She kissed me again and this time she used her tongue to gently caress mine. I felt her hand move towards my breasts and she gave them a good rub and squeeze.

The entire audience was captivated by our interaction and when I turned to Dimitri he wasn't an exception. His face was an odd mix of obvious lust, fracturing control and a sort of fake enthusiasm he needed to display for our viewers. I eventually let her go towards some other Moroi as too moved around the room.

When I reached my target I stopped and let my hand wander over his shoulder and neck. I let my hand slip towards the front of him and the rest of my body followed. I gently traced my finger up and down his rather boney chest.

Moroi were always slimmer than Dhampirs, but Moroi could still have a bit of muscle tone. Christian was rather buff for a Moroi but that could be due to his ever increasing combat training. But even Adrian had a bit of muscle mass and I knew he never lifted a weight in his entire life. But this guy was skinny. I almost wondered how his body could support himself and not crumble in a pile of bones and skin on the floor.

But for our plan to work, I had to pretend he was the most amazing specimen of man I had ever seen.

I put on my most seductive smile but he didn't seem to notice, because now that I was in front of him, pressed rather close to him, he had a full view of my breasts as he was looking down at them. He had a slimy smile on his face and I think I saw a little speckle of drool on the side. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like he was paying attention to my face anyway.

I placed my fingers under his chin and gently moved his head back up to meet my eyes.

"You like those, don't you?"

He nodded eagerly.

I gestured towards Dimitri.

"He likes them too. He will be playing with them all night, certainly during the main event. You can watch if you want. We might even be able to arrange for you to join us."

His face lit up with the possibility. But then he looked around the room, wearingly.

"Of course, for your discretion we would take this to a more private room." And he was back to drooling again.

"I always find it exhilarating if someone watches. And a handsome man like yourself will certainly make me even more horny than I am now. I mean I know Rhona wants us to wait, but if I could, he would be balls deep already and I would have my mouth filled with yours."

I decided not to go subtle here. We didn't have time for slow and seductive. I had to hook him and rail him in in the next half hour, or we would have to not only participate in the main event, we would also lose our chance of getting him alone and actually finding something out about Lissa.

But the eager gleam in his eyes and the hardness contained in his pants pressing against me told me I had succeeded. For good measure I licked my lips, before moving on to the next customer. After a few more mandatory flirts, as to not arouse suspicion, I returned to Dimitri.

When I was in range he pulled me close to him and kissed me eagerly. He then laid me down on the sofa on my stomach and hovered above me.

"I don't like you flirting with others," he growled. But he knew it was necessary. Also I know he was talking about the girl too, but the reason he doesn't want me flirting with her had an entirely different reason.

"I'll always come back to you."

"It isn't you I mind. It's their reaction to you I can't stand. They are drooling all over you, thinking that with a bit of money, or simply their race they can own you. You are mine."

I gasped as the intensity of his words as they were whispered in my ear. This can't be easy for Dimitri. Although there were women here, the majority was male and most of them paid attention to me. As by way of staking his claim I could feel him brush his rock hard cock against my backside. He pinned my hands on the side of my face as I laid flat against the sofa. He was tracing my neck and my back with his tongue and he let his hips connect with mine. To let me know how I was affecting him and I think in part to hide it from everyone else. Even amongst these people we could have an intimate moment just the two of us.

"Dimitri, you need to stop, or I'll give them a show they haven't paid for yet."

I could feel the need rising in me. He always did that to me. And having to pretend to be majorly turned one, while actually keeping a cool head, was proving harder than it seemed. His touch ignited me, his breath and soft seductive voice send shivers down my spine. I could feel the heat pool between my legs. Rhona had better call the end of this period of the night soon, or I would lose it and flip us, straddle him and have him inside of me within a few seconds.

He let go of me a little, loosening his hold on my hands. He seemed reluctant to do so, being captured in the same mesmerizing arousal as I was. He wanted to slow things down or he too would lose control, but his body was protesting to such a degree he found it hard to move away.

The lights flickered and Moroi retreated to the main area again signaling the end of our torture. Now it was a waiting game. Had I done enough to seduce that slimy Moroi to a private session?

Dimitri got off of me after a few moments and took a few deep breathes before he sat down, seemingly a little calmer than before. I sat down next to him, careful not to touch or I was afraid I might still take him here. The appeal had been getting bigger now that the Moroi had left. Maybe a quicky? I was already on the edge, a few strokes would be enough. Nobody was watching. I extended my hand towards Dimitri, when Rhona walked in with a giant smile on her face.

"Good news, your first night here and you are already making big money. There was a bidding war to see you two in a private session. And I am very pleased with the results. You will of course get a part of the pay. The rules are simple. He has paid to be able to watch and to direct you two as he pleases. He is allowed to handle himself but isn't allowed to engage himself with the two of you other than a few touches here or there. He paid a good amount of money, but not that good."

The bidding war had me worried, what if the guy we were after was out bidden. Also I wondered how much you would actually have to pay to join in? Wouldn't a blood whore be a lot less expensive than spending god knows how much money here?

"I will take you two to a private room. There are amenities available in the room if you require anything."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Dimitri. He shrugged. I already imagined a sex dungeon when she said amenities, but when we got to the room, it turned out to be a blindfold, a few feathers and of course lube.

There was a bed a chair a sofa and even a desk. I suppose any fantasy would work here.

"There is a guard stationed outside if anything is wrong, but I doubt either of you would have trouble overpowering him. He is very scrawny. But he paid good money, so treat him like a king."

So it was our creepy guy, good. But as he walked in that twinkle in his eye, I almost wished it wasn't. At least I would wipe that smile off of his face before long, when we arrest him for treason.

Rhona left the room and closed the doors behind her. I looked to Dimitri to let me take the lead. He gave a minute nod, one I knew the Moroi would have missed.

The Moroi man was shaking with excitement as I moved towards him. I stopped a few feet in front of him. Dimitri was close behind me. He was running his hands over my shoulders and arms and gently kissed the side of my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment and softly moaned. The man in front of me made a sound very close to a giggle.

"Undress her," he said as he was rubbing his hands together. I felt Dimitri's hand still for a moment as if they were contemplating strangling him instead of taking off my dress. I gently touched his thigh, more in a comforting and assuring gesture than anything else.

He gently stroked my shoulder and moved one strap away from my shoulder and letting it slid down. It stopped just high enough not to expose my breast.

"Now the other one." The Moroi's eyes were glued to my breasts and very carefully Dimitri moved to the other side but didn't flip the other one, instead giving the Moroi a deadly look which made him back off a little.

I stepped towards him and ran my hands down his chest.

"You wanted to see us fuck, didn't you?"

He nodded eagerly.

"You are a bad, perverted man aren't you?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear. I moved my hand from where they laid on his chest, downwards towards the edge of his pants and slipped it into his pockets.

He convulsed and I nearly thought he came right there and then. I pulled out the flash drive.

"You wanted to break into the palace and kidnap the Queen, didn't you."


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV

It took him a moment before he realized what Rose had said, but I could see his body stiffen and all sexual tension was gone. He stepped back, his eyes landing on the flash-drive. I moved behind Rose, a solid wall of muscle, ready to take him in.

He was heading towards the door, but Rose nudged him into a nearby chair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and if you don't release me now, I will make sure you will never work again."

She laughed as she ripped off the ring on her finger, revealing the real Rose. I followed suit and I saw the Moroi guys eyes widen as another part of him deflated.

Rose and I were famous enough that most people would recognize us on site. This man was no exception.

"I think we will get work just fine." Rose smiled at the man's earlier statement.

Rose sat down in the chair next to him and put the strap I had draped off of her shoulder back in place.

"So you are going to give us the names of your associate you met here earlier today and anyone else involved in this ridiculous scheme of yours. And who knows, you might actually see that frosty wife of yours again in twenty or thirty years. You don't cooperate… well, we all know the punishment for treason, don't we."

He was shaking in his boots. The man had become very pale and I wondered if he was going to stay continuous. He seemed on the verge of passing out. Then… he started crying.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't even want this. I don't have anything against the Queen, but he made me. I owed him a few favors and if I did this, then he would clear my balance. Please, I don't want to die."

Rose rolled her eyes, but this was a good thing. If he knew more about the operation, we could get any information from him. And it would be easier to take down any of the other players.

The man seemed to realize that his life was over. But a small smile appeared on his face.

"No chance of getting what I paid for, is there?" He said it more to himself than anybody else, but Rose still took offense. I wasn't in time to stop her when she pulled back her arm and knocked him out. The crunching sound coming from the impact indicated she had broken something. By the looks of it, his jaw.

The guy slumped forward in his seat. Rose clapped her hands over each other, as if as dusting them off. She walked over to me, that scary gleam of mischief in her eyes again. She trailed her hands over my bare chest in a similar manner as she had just done to the Moroi, but where there her movements were rigid and laced with disgust, here they were bursting with love and hunger.

"So we have time to finish this," she said as she wiggled her brows.

The idea had disgusted me before, but honestly, I was still hard from all the teasing, and I must admit completing the mission also gave me a certain high of satisfaction. But there was no way, I was touching Rose again until we were safely in our own bed in the privacy of our apartment.

Seeing my resolve on my face, she sighed but turned all business again.

"We need to call this in."

I nodded, shifting into guardian mode.

But first, we had to get out of here and get our clothes back on and find our communicators, currently in our lockers. I picked up the Moroi and flung him over my shoulders. He was surprisingly light. I think Rose weighed more than he did.

Rose opened the door and together we began to walk towards the locker room. The distance wasn't far and we had to pass a few rooms to get there. But all everyone could do was stare. Because Rose was walking in front of us with such authority and power that nobody dared touch us. They moved out of her way. She didn't give them any mind either. They may have drooled all over anonymous Yasmin, but as Royal Guardian Rose Hathaway they didn't even seem to notice she was scarcely dressed or she was meant to be a sex object, all they saw was a guardian regardless of her attire.

When we walked passed George and Stephanie I saw them stop and look at the spectacle. They had been farther along than we, but they weren't in the thrall of it yet, for which I was grateful. When my eyes locked with George's I could see the realization on his face that I had been disguised as Arkady. I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw him look disappointed and maybe even a bit betrayed. I could understand that. He had thought us similar, trying to be with the women we loved in a world that condemned us. But Rose and my own relationship was legendary, we had achieved what many couldn't. What he and Stephanie couldn't.

I averted my eyes and focused on the road ahead. Once we were in the locker room, I put down the limp body and Rose grabbed the intercom and signaled that we had a suspect in custody and we needed an extraction. Once she was finished, I threw here my sweater. We didn't have time to fully change, but I could protect her modesty a bit.

Having heard all the commotion Rhona came walking in, quite flustered. She took us in and she too recognized us. I didn't know if she was mad we had infiltrated her business or if she was proud she had had the legendary Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov in her establishment. Behind her, I could see George. No matter his life now, once a Guardian, always a Guardian. I could see him taking in the scene and ascertaining threats.

Unfortunately, he was looking at Rose and me as the threat.

"You might want to get your clients out of here Rhona, Royal guardians will be coming soon and I doubt it would be good for business if they find half the royal families here."

The Guardians wouldn't care, but the gossip would go around for weeks.

Rhona nodded and huddled everyone away. I think I heard her murmur something about having been paid by that jackass more than enough for one night anyway. It made me a little curious as to what he had paid to watch us.

Everyone scrambled after that. Just before George and Stephanie left, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I lied. But if you ever need a way out, you can contact me."

I thought I saw his eyes soften a bit. He gave a small nod as he and Stephanie left in a hurry just before reinforcements arrived.

After a long night, I crashed down into our bed. The Moroi was being questioned at headquarters and I was told he was singing like a canary. He was giving up the main players and the flash-drive was being sent off to see what was on it, and who had made the copy.

Rose was in my arms. Now that the threat to Lissa was gone, the tension in her body had dissipated and she was able to relax. Her head was on my chest and she was leisurely stroking my thigh underneath the blankets. Although at any other time, the motion would have been a sexual encouragement, now it seemed to have to purpose to soothe and calm.

I was stroking her back in return, often grazing the edge of her butt in the process.

"It is kind of a shame we never got to finish," the stroking on my thigh becoming infinitely more dangerous.

I laughed a little.

"When would we have finished? Between that man ogling you, or maybe after you broke his jaw. Or maybe afterward in the dressing room with everyone staring at us?"

She shrugged.

"That was the point, wasn't it, to have people watch. It was what we got paid for."

She sounded almost disappointed we never got to the main event.

"We never got paid. We left before Rhona took out the checkbook."

Rose turned her head towards me, her hair draping over her shoulder. She looked down towards her chest that was still pressed against my own.

"Can we agree at least that these puppies saved our mission," for good measure she wiggled them a little bit. "The guy seems obsessed with these."

I shifted us a bit so she was more on her back. I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand and started to gently knead the globe.

"Well, they are exquisite."

I heard a small and incoherent 'aha' coming from Rose as she shifted her head back towards the pillow.

"And they are all mine." It had been hard for me to see all those men touching her, watching her, objectifying her. I knew for certain some of them would be taking that image back home to their wives in an attempt to make the act more agreeable. I was slightly comforted that most would imagine the image of Yasmin and not Rose, but seeing as we had revealed who we were at the end, I wouldn't put it past anyone of them that they would be imagining Rose instead. But at the end of the day, all they could do was imagine. They had to content themselves with the fading memory of a girl they will never again see like that. I had the real thing. She was mine to enjoy, to touch and to love. No one else will ever have that pleasure.

And what a pleasure it was. I bend my head to take the peak of her breast in my mouth, slowly sucking on the pink nub until it hardened under my touch. I rolled the nipple of the other breast in my other hand. Rose whimpered with a need only I would ever hear and only I would ever fulfill. She pressed her leg against my groin, but I doubt it was a conscious thought. Her eyes were closed as I continued to pay attention to the perfect specimens that indeed had made our mission a whole lot easier.

I left one breast as I wiggled my hand in between our bodies to touch her in her most intimate place. I had been teasing around it all night. Touching her leg and thigh, but now I was actually able to touch her where I wanted too, I let out a groan of satisfaction. My hand had been itching to touch her warm and damp heat all night and now that I slipped a finger inside of her, it felt at home.

I slowly brought my finger out before re-entering her again. I repeated the motion at an agonizingly slow speed. Her hips were moving, trying to ride my finger and trying to speed up my ministrations. But I purposely kept my finger still. She looked at me foully but my lips curved at the edges. I did, however, add a second finger to ensure an extra level of pleasure. But it didn't seem to satisfy her enough.

The scowl on her face made way for a smirk and she stretched her leg out, touching my semi-hard cock. At the gentle impact, it came to life and twitched in anticipation. She kept rubbing her leg back and forth, creating enough friction to arouse, but not enough to satisfy. Touché my Roza, Touché.

I pulled my fingers back, bend her leg down and out, so I nestled between her thighs and took her with great vigor. If my fingers had felt at home after the night we had, my cock was singing at being connected to her once more.

Even though hours had passed since our teasing session, we didn't need much. It was like our bodies had remembered the unrequited hunger we had attained in the sex club but had to be contained in order to do our jobs as guardians. Now that we were in the privacy of our own home, all that energy came out. I was none to gentle. I set a rigorous pace, slamming into her while I felt her walls clench and unclench in anticipation of the ultimate pleasure.

Something Rhona had said resonated with me. She had said, that missionary wasn't appreciated all night. And as I took in our bodies I understood why. Although the movements of our bodies left little to the imagination and the rhythmic movement in itself held a sexual appeal, our joining was obscured from any onlookers. Not that I would allow onlookers in our bedroom, but something in me possessed me to change positions to something that would display everything.

I moved Rose on top of me and facing away, her legs on the side of hips. She seemed to understand what I wanted and lowered herself onto me and leaned back a little, as I parted her legs as wide as I could. The movements of my hips together with her bouncing up and down made sure that with every passing you could see me sliding in and out of her. It wasn't visible to me. Rose was in the way. Rose would have been able to see a portion of it. I merely felt it as I touched where we joined. But if someone had been in this room, they would have had a front-row seat. Nothing would have been hidden from their view. Not the movement of my turgid member, not her wetness sucking me in. Not her breasts bouncing up and down. And eventually, they would have had a full view of my blowing up inside of her, part of me spilling at the seams as she too fell over the edge.

A few weeks later I walked towards Christian to start my shift. He and Lissa were at breakfast and Rose was already there, she had the early morning shift because Lissa had insisted on getting a few things done. I walked along the hallway of the palace and as I entered the Royal couples suite, George opened the door for me. He was now the night shift Guardian here in the palace. Not a glamorous job, but still he was a Guardian again and he was a guardian in the palace.

As I walked in, food was already on the table and Rose had started without me, again. But I couldn't blame here. Everything Stephanie makes was delicious. I would have nibbled on some stuff too before Rose would have arrived.

George had taken me up on my word and phoned me a few days after the incident. Rhona had decided to cool things down for a while. Despite her catering to bigot Moroi, being associated with a treater was bad for business. But this had put George and Stephanie out of a job. And seeing as we were responsible for their predicament I had pulled some strings and called in a few favors. George's record had been impeccable and I it was easy to get him a job here at the palace. Stephanie wasn't hard to get a job for either. She was an amazing cook and as it happens Lissa had needed a morning chef. She was always complaining that the kitchen of the palace didn't open early enough so that if she was working early, like today, she wouldn't have any food, other than the cereal in their suite. So I had suggested Stephanie. The hours were perfect because George did the night shift and would be coming off pretty much the same time Stephanie would hand of reigns to the kitchen for the day shift. And if the look on their faces was any indication, they seemed to be enjoying their new life.

I sat down next to Rose and grabbed a piece of French toast. It was such a simple breakfast but Stephanie always made something special out of it. And this was no exception. The toast was crunchy yet fluffy in the middle. The seasoning was just right, not too sweet and not too much cinnamon. Paired with the strawberries she had put out, it was definitely a better breakfast than anything I could make in our suite.

"I talked to Stephanie this morning. She and George want to come over. She wants to cook for us so they can thank us."

A seemingly normal sentence, but there was something in her voice I didn't quite like. Or maybe I did like it. Maybe I liked it a lot, but it was a weird tone to have at the breakfast table.

"I would like that, Stephanie is an amazing chef, she can cook for me anytime."

Now Rose laughed.

"Yes, she will cook, but they also want to thank us."

I looked at her confused, she already said that. Taking in my confused state she turned to me and added.

"They want to _thank_ us." She wiggled her eyebrows for good measure and smiled that smile full of mischief.

Realization hit me as I understood their meaning. I had thought that George and Stephanie had been a victim of their circumstances and I think in a way they were, but they had taken their life in stride and had made the best of it. Even became good at what they did. I had seen earlier that George had found power in a demeaning position. It seemed they both had a willingness to thrive under hard circumstances and had picked up a few things along the road.

I would be grateful for the meal, but I wasn't interested in anything else. Rose, however, seemed rather intrigued. I raised an eyebrow.

"I asked her about how they would thank us, and Stephanie assured me it would original partners. So there will be no switching or whatever. Maybe Stephanie and I could fool around a bit, but other than that, it is just you and me, and her and George."

"You are actually considering it?"

She bit her lower lip.

"I wasn't at first. I mean, I am happy with how we function in the bedroom. I really am. But aren't you a little curious. I mean they have seen it all, practiced it all. I kind of want to know if they can show us anything."

There was a such a curiosity in her eyes, she reminded me almost of a child, gazing at the world for the first time, trying to see how it all worked. But the topic made thinking of her as a child, impossible. And I must admit, if she put it like that, I was kind of curious too. I had looked into it and they had been in Rhona's care for two years. The things they would have seen would have done. They had perfected sex to an art form. And I wouldn't be opposed to learning what they had learned. They had acquired their skill through hardship and now they were offering to share part of that knowledge with us. It almost sounded rude to refuse if I thought of it like that. But honestly, I had no idea how I was able to look at him and walk past him every morning if I had seen him balls deep in Stephanie.

"I am not saying we should. I am just saying we could think about it," Rose said.

She kissed me gently on the side of my mouth as she returned to breakfast. I must love Rose very much because, for her, I would think about it.

* * *

 **I decided to stop here. On the one hand, I think an orgy would be kind of kinky, on the other hand, I think it would be completely out of character for Dimitri. So I left it up to your imagination to what they would do ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. and let me know what you think they would have done. Take the offer or not?**


End file.
